Happiest Place on Earth
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: This is totally all in fun. What happens when the Ouran Host Club go with me to Disneyland? Read and find out. I only used some of my favorite rides. You get to see some of my own craziness too. How fun! lol!
1. Main Street

**A/N:** pure and utter nonsense is this story! not really meant to be taken seriously, just here for fun. I really don't care if i get reviews, but if you wanna leave 1, go for it.

_**Chapter 1: Main Street**_

I ran toward the long line, dragging Tamaki by the arm as the rest of the Host Club trailed behind us. I stopped us at the end and Tamaki breathed heavily to catch his breath.

"Did we have to run the whole way?" he panted.

"Oh, come now, Tamaki!" I smiled, cheerfully. "You're at the Happiest Place on Earth! Why _wouldn't_ we run the whole way?"

"You need to save your energy for when we get into the park," Haruhi said. "We'll be doing a lot of walking."

"Not to mention a lot of standing around in the lines," the Hitachiin twins retorted. "It sure takes a lot of energy to do that."

"Oh come on!" I exasperated. "Don't give up on me _already_! Look, once we get in, you'll forget you were ever tired, and you'll never even notice if you're out of breath, you'll be having so much fun! Now…" I dug my hand into my pocket. "…here are your tickets." I handed their tickets to them and they examined them. "Don't lose those. They'll get you into both parks."

"May I ask why we're at a kiddy theme park?" Hikaru wondered, raising his hand.

"It's not like there's a lot for us to do, is there?" Kaoru finished, raising his hand also.

"I'll get a map and show you," I said as the line moved and us with it. We all walked past a person who scanned our tickets and we stood for the last of our group to come out of the line.

"Alright," I sighed, opening a map. "Now, if you want, we can all split up, regroup for lunch, split up again, regroup for dinner and fireworks, split up again for the last hour or so then head home. What do you guys think?"

"I think we should stay together," Haruhi replied. "We'll be better off, and we won't have to regroup so much."

"I agree," Kyouya said, fixing his glasses.

"Everybody else?" I wondered and they nodded. "Good. Then we'll start with Tomorrowland. It's the closest after Main Street. We can check out the shops on the way down."

"Yay!" Honey cheered then looked up at Mori. "Takashi, can we buy some sweets, please?"

"Sure," Mori replied and Honey cheered again.

"Alright then," I smiled and rolled up the map to stuff it in my pocket. "Let's go."

We all started down Main Street. Honey dragged Mori to the candy shops, Hikaru and Kaoru strolled toward the magic shop, Tamaki dragged Haruhi from one shop to another, showing her all the things he liked, which was everything, and I ended up with Kyouya, sauntering from shop to shop, browsing aimlessly.

"So, how did Tamaki convince you to come?" I wondered as we scanned through some sweat jackets. He looked at me with a small frown.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sincerely.

"Oh, come on," I smirked, leaning on the rack to face him. "This isn't your kind of place. It's Disneyland. What did Tamaki do to convince you to come?"

He smirked slightly and continued looking through the jackets.

"He gave me the eyes," he shrugged. "And I thought it might be a good way to boost our profits. We could use some of these themes as ours."

"Oh, like what you did with Alice in Wonderland, right?" I nodded. "Have your own version for the girls."

Kyouya nodded and pulled a sweat jacket with Jack Skellington's head on it.

"It's very you," I smirked and he looked at me with wide eyes. "I could see you watching Nightmare Before Christmas."

"I'll have to rent that sometime," he replied, putting the jacket back.

"You should get that jacket," I insisted. "If we get on the wet rides and you're still soaked come night-time, it'll be cold…like freezing. Trust me."

"Alright," Kyouya nodded and pulled the jacket back out. "Let's look around a little more."

"Okie dokie," I smiled and impulsively slipped my arm through his, but he only smiled down at me as we walked toward a connected store. "So how did he get the Twins here?"

"They weren't much of a problem," he replied. "All we had to do was tell them there were rides and whatnot and they agreed."

"I just hope everybody has fun," I smiled then hugged his arm. "Even _you_."

"I might," he shrugged again. "Theme parks aren't really my thing."

"You'll like Haunted Mansion," I guessed. "I _know_ you will."

"Jenna! Jenna!" Honey called as he ran toward us and Kyouya and I snapped our attention to him as he and Mori came to us. "Look! Takashi bought me rock candy!"

"Pure sugar, those are," I smiled, detaching from Kyouya as he walked to a register to pay for his jacket.

"They're so good!" Honey grinned, holding up a stick of Rock Candy to me. "Have some!"

"No, thank you," I smiled back. "Enjoy it. I'll get some later."

"Jenna!" Tamaki called, running toward me with Haruhi trailing behind him. "Look at this! Isn't it genius?!" He held up a small box with Tinkerbell decorating it and opened the lid slowly, a goofy grin on his face as he watched for my reaction. A little figurine of Tinkerbell came up and a song began to play as the little Tink twirled in her place.

"Tamaki, it's a music box," I said, unenthusiastically. "It's a Tinkerbell music box. You can put jewelry in it."

"Isn't it genius?!" he asked again, his face totally lit up, his eyes glowing with awe.

"Not really," I said, hesitantly. "But, if you think it is then it's cool, I guess."

Tamaki's grin grew wider and he threw his arms around my neck in a suffocating hug.

"Mon ami! You have faith in me!" he cheered.

"You shouldn't encourage him," Haruhi advised as Tamaki let me go. "He'll only get worse as the day goes on."

"I can't help it," I shrugged as Tamaki walked to Haruhi. "It's one of the things I like about him."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cheered, shoving the music box in her view. "Do you like it?! I'll buy it for you! Do you want it?!"

"No, thank you, sempai," she replied, pushing it out of her way. "I don't have much jewelry to put into it."

Tamaki bowed his head dramatically and a dark cloud appeared around him.

"You can buy it for _me_, Tamaki," I smiled, tapping his shoulder. "I have some stuff to put in it, and I love Tinkerbell."

"What's Tinkerbell?" he asked, looking up at me in blank confusion. I groaned as a tear drop appeared at my forehead.

"Never mind," I replied. "Just buy it for me."

"Ok!" he cheered and ran to a register to pay for it.

"I sometimes forget how moody he is," I grumbled.

"Hey, we're bored with this now," I heard in stereo around me and looked from my left to my right to see Hikaru and Kaoru on either shoulder. "When are we gonna get to ride all the roller coasters and stuff?"

"Soon," I replied. "As soon as Kyouya and Tamaki buy their things." I turned to them and they entwined their arms to sling their arms over each other's shoulders. "Did you guys get anything from the magic shop?"

The twins nodded and held up a blank can each, with devilish grins on their faces. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion at them but inched closer to the cans. They popped open and a pair of springy snakes smacked me in the face. I backed up with a shout and glared at them as they burst into laughter.

"You guys are hateful," I grumbled.

"Ok! Let's go on the rides now!" Tamaki called as he and Kyouya walked toward the rest of us and I looked around at them as they held their bags of stuff.

"Looks like we'll have to get lockers," I sighed, rubbing the back of my head in thought.

"Lockers?" Kyouya wondered. "Why?"

"Well, you guys don't wanna be dragging your stuff around with you while you get on rides and stuff, right? Having to stuff them somewhere safe and making sure you don't forget them on your way off the ride. Too much hassle. Come on, we'll go get lockers."

I led them out of the store and back down Main Street toward the entrance and City Hall. We went into a large room filled with bustling people and lockers and we all located empty ones. Tamaki and Haruhi shared one, since it would be filled with mostly Tamaki's things. Kyouya and I shared one, even though we weren't going to buy a lot of things. Hikaru and Kaoru shared one, of course and Honey and Mori shared one as well.

"Ok," I sighed. "Now that _that's_ done---"

"Wait!" Tamaki called and we all looked at him as he dug through one of the bags in his locker. "I bought something for you, Jenna!"

"I know," I replied with a confused frown. "You can give me the music box later."

"No," he said, still rummaging. "I changed my mind and bought you something you'll like better."

"What?" I wondered, my frown deepening.

"A book." He finally emerged from the bag and handed me a small book. On its cover was a boy with a red sash on his head fighting a pirate in a storm as he hung from the mast of a ship.

"No way!" I breathed with a grin. "They had it?!"

"You said you had the whole series except the last book, yes?" Tamaki smiled. "Now you have the last one."

"Thank you!" I cheered and hugged him fiercely.

He chuckled and whispered, "You're welcome, Princess," as he wrapped his arms around me to hug me back. I hurriedly opened Kyouya's and my locker to put it in with his jacket.

"Ok, we should head to Tomorrowland," I suggested. "We're burnin' daylight."

"Can we stop at the candy shop again?!" Honey wondered, his eyes wide as he begged me to say yes.

"But you just got Rock Candy!" I chirped. "You need _more_ sweets?!"

"I'd like some fudge," he smiled then turned to Mori. "Can we buy some fudge Takashi?!"

"Sure," he replied flatly and Honey cheered.

"Oh, why not?" I sighed. "I'd like a Jaw Breaker anyway. We'll stop there before we get to Tomorrowland."

We all shuffled out of the locker room and down Main Street, yet again. We all went into the candy shop and Honey ran to get some fudge, dragging Mori by the hand behind him. I strolled toward a rack of candy and grinned as I pulled out a huge round Jaw Breaker on a stick, Haruhi next to me.

"Wow, that's a huge lollipop," she breathed in wide eyed awe.

"It's actually a Jaw Breaker," I corrected. "And yes, it's huge. It'll probably last me all day."

"May I have one?" she asked.

"If you want," I replied, pulling out my wallet and counting out five dollars. "They're around five bucks. It's money well spent since it lasts all day."

Haruhi nodded in agreement and found a Jaw Breaker on a string for herself to hang around her neck and we paid for them after Honey and Mori paid for they're sweets.

"Haruhi! What's that?! I want one, too!" Tamaki suddenly appeared and bounced around her.

"Go get one then!" I said loudly to save Haruhi. "They're over there…" I pointed him in the direction of the rack we got them from and he bounded in that direction. Haruhi gave me a grateful smile and I gave her a welcome nod.

"Ok," I began, opening my Jaw Breaker to start at it. "Now that everyone has what they want from here, we'll start at the rides."

"Quick! Let's ditch Milord while he's still paying for his candy!" the twins laughed and Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's wrist as Kaoru grabbed mine and they dragged us down Main Street, Kyouya, Honey and Mori trailing behind, not caring whether they left Tamaki behind or not.

"Wait!" I called. "That's mean! We shouldn't---!"

"Hurry!" Hikaru laughed.

"Milord's face is gonna be so funny when he sees we've taken you and Haruhi away from him!" Kaoru finished, also laughing.

"Which way is Tomorrowland?!" they asked.


	2. Tomorrowland

**A/N: **i forgot the disclaimer. i don't own anythng to do with Disney or Ouran High School Host Club.

_**Chapter 2: Tomorrowland**_

Hikaru and Kaoru ran toward the Tomorrowland entrance, still dragging Haruhi and me behind them and laughing. We stopped as we reached the line for Star Tours and we all struggled to catch our breath.

"Is…Is Milord coming, Hikaru?" Kaoru panted and his twin looked behind him.

"I don't see him," he replied. "No doubt he'll be furious that we took Haruhi _and_ the New Princess from him."

"What?" I panted with a confused frown. "Why would he be mad at _me_ being gone?"

"You didn't see it when he bought you that book?" Kaoru wondered, recovered and leaning an arm on my shoulder as I stood.

"You're Milord's new favorite," Hikaru finished with a smirk. "_After_ Haruhi, anyway."

"Oh, please," I scoffed, waving them off. "He was just being nice. This _is_ Tamaki we're talking about."

"Ok," the twins shrugged, then Kaoru finished. "But don't say we didn't warn you."

"He's coming!" Hikaru hissed and grabbed Haruhi to duck her behind the bushes we stood behind while Kaoru gripped my arms and pinned me between him and the wall opposite them. I looked up at Kaoru as he stood closer to hide me and his gaze met mine as we heard Tamaki's hurried footsteps run past the line and away from us. We stood like that, even after we knew Tamaki was gone, and just stared at each other.

"I think he's gone," I finally whispered, trying to hide the fact that my heart was pounding in my chest. Kaoru nodded in agreement and swallowed then stepped back a bit, reluctantly.

"So, I guess we're riding this one first," Haruhi said as the line started to move into the building it led into.

"It's not that bad," I shrugged, recovered from being close to Kaoru as I started at my Jaw Breaker again. "It's a ride that makes you think you're moving, but you're _not_. It's fun though."

"What's it supposed to be taken after?" Kaoru wondered as he and Hikaru entwined their arms to sling them over the other twin's shoulders.

"Star Wars," I replied, walking as the line moved again and I started devouring my lollipop.

"This line is too slow," Hikaru complained and I looked at him incredulously.

"We _just_ got here!" I reminded him. "Have some patience! Sheesh!"

The twins and Haruhi began talking and I stood a bit ahead of them, watching and licking my Jaw Breaker. As they talked and laughed, I knew I'd never really be part of the Host Club Family, even _if_ I was Tamaki's new 'favorite.'

"Hey, babe," the man ahead of me crooned in my ear. I jumped with a small gasp and looked at him as he grinned. "I'm glad I get to ride next to a pretty girl like _you_."

"Uh, I'm flattered, but I'm afraid I'm sitting with someone else, so…" I smiled and tried to move to the twins and Haruhi but I felt his hand grip my wrist and he pulled me close before I could react.

"It looks like you're all alone, babe," he assumed. "Who would you _think_ you're riding with?"

"Me."

I jumped again and looked behind me to see one of the twins with an angry look on his face but a gentle hand on my shoulder, his other hand going to the man's that held me.

"Mind letting go of my girlfriend?" he wondered in a low, threatening voice. The man looked at us in wide eyed shock and pulled away from me as if my skin burned him.

"S-Sorry man," he sputtered. "I didn't know."

"Everything alright here, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, coming up next to his brother and I looked at Kaoru, only realizing now that it had been him defending me.

"It's fine, Hikaru," Kaoru replied, not taking his burning gaze from the dog in front of him. He slung his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple, making me blush then he looked at me warmly. "You ok, babe?"

All I could do was nod as I looked at him and he smiled, turning so that we faced Hikaru and Haruhi. The rest of the way toward the ride, Kaoru never took his arm from my shoulders to ensure that everyone knew I was with him. And every once in a while, my attempted assaulter would glance at us, and every time he did, Kaoru would nuzzle my cheek or do something affectionate, which sent my heart racing so fast I was sure I would faint.

When we were split up into lines and finally sitting, I sealed my Jaw Breaker and Kaoru made sure he was on one side of me, holding my hand and Haruhi was on the other side of me with Hikaru on the end. This confused me, and as I looked from one twin to the other, I wondered if they had just let me into their little world as they had Haruhi. But it felt too good to be true. It was too easy.

The ride started, and I found myself concentrating on the ride and almost totally forgetting the Hitachiin twins weren't sitting next to each other.

* * *

"That ride was cool!" Hikaru cheered as we came out of the Star Tours shop.

"Hikaru," Kaoru called in a small voice, drawing all of our attentions. "Why weren't you sitting next to me? I was so scared."

"Kaoru…" Hikaru mumbled then dashed to his twin and took him into his arms. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I'll never leave you in the dark alone again."

"Hikaru…" Kaoru nearly moaned.

"Oh, would you guys knock that off!" I snapped. "Things were going so nicely until you did _that_!"

The twins looked at me in disbelief as Haruhi snickered.

"You don't swoon at the 'Brotherly Love'?" they asked and I shook my head. The twins looked at each other in more disbelief. It quickly subsided when they grinned devilishly then turned to me.

"W-What?" I choked, catching Haruhi's attention.

"What _does_ make you swoon?" they asked, inching closer to me. I panicked and ducked behind Haruhi who rolled her eyes.

"Come on, guys," she insisted. "Leave the girl alone. You've messed with her enough, don't you think?"

"No," they replied flatly.

"Look, Haruhi!" I called, pointing to my right. "Space Mountain! It's a roller coaster! Come on, I'll race you there!" I dashed off to the entrance for Space Mountain and Haruhi and the twins followed. I was relieved to change the subject. If Kaoru had tried anything I didn't know what I would do.

The line was surprisingly short and we found ourselves almost at the entrance. I was running so fast, I couldn't stop myself and I bumped into the person at the end of the line. I fell to the floor as he stepped forward slightly.

"I'm really sorry---" I cut myself off when I looked up and saw that it was the man who had hit on me in the Star Tours line.

"No I'm not," I shot quickly as I stood up. "You deserve it."

"You little---!"

"Jenna!" the twins called and I turned to see them and Haruhi coming toward me. One of the twins noticed the man in front of me and wrapped his arm around my waist, making me blush.

"You're too fast, babe," he smirked and I realized it was Kaoru so I smiled.

"I'm sorry," I shrugged cutely. "I just couldn't wait." Without thinking, I kissed his cheek, making him look at me in surprise but smile so as not to rouse suspicion from the Dog. We turned to face Hikaru and Haruhi and through the course of the line, Kaoru and I acted like a couple. When we reached the place where we would have to split up I switched places with Hikaru, making everyone frown at me.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi wondered.

"Letting the twins ride together," I shrugged. "It's two per car."

Haruhi nodded, realizing I understood the twins better than anyone thought. We loaded into the coaster Haruhi leaned close to my ear to whisper, "You like Kaoru, don't you?"

I looked at her in disbelief, my hands going cold, causing me to lose grip of the bar to hold me in the car. It jerked up and I jumped and pulled it back down, my face flush with embarrassment. Haruhi giggled and shrugged.

"Of course, it's none of my business," she said and I looked at her again. "I was just curious."

The ride started and I couldn't help but wonder, if _she_ new, did _Kaoru_?

* * *

"That was awesome!" the twins cheered as we all came out of Space Mountain. "Let's go again!"

"Let's not," Haruhi pleaded, dizzy.

"You guys go ahead if you want," I said.

"Not without you guys," Kaoru insisted. "What other rides are there in this land?"

"There's Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blaster, but I don't think you guys will like that," I replied. "It's kinda kiddy."

"Let's go to the arcade," Hikaru suggested, taking Haruhi's hand and dragging her to the arcade. Kaoru wrapped his arm around my shoulders but I gently shoved him away making him frown at me in confusion.

"You don't have to pretend," I told him. "He's not here."

"I know," Kaoru shrugged, slinging his arm over my shoulders again. I looked at him in surprise as we walked into the arcade and I suddenly couldn't help but smile. He knew, and he just wanted to hang on me? No guy had ever done that for me. Then again, no man had ever stood up for me like he had back there. It felt nice.

"Ooh!" I squeaked, pointing at the far end of the arcade. "Dance Revolution! Come on!" I dragged Kaoru by the hand to the game and pulled out some money to start it.

"How does this work?" Kaoru asked, standing on the platform with me.

"I'll start it on beginners," I replied. "I'm not very good with it either. I just like playing it." I set it up and it started. Kaoru looked all kinds of confused when we started, but he quickly got the hang of stomping on the arrows when it was needed. With all the moving we were doing we ran out of energy quickly and we were soon panting for air. By the end of the song we had to stop and I noticed Hikaru and Haruhi coming our way.

"What are you guys doing?" Haruhi wondered.

"Hikaru! You gotta try this! It's fun!" Kaoru panted to his brother. He put in some money to play with his twin as Haruhi and I watched. I giggled as the true beginner tried to learn from his younger brother. That must have been what Kaoru looked like when I was up there with him.

I suddenly felt a hand clasp over my mouth and I was pulled back by it and away from the twins. I glance over to see the Haruhi was in the same predicament. I struggled to be free, but the hand wouldn't let me go.

"I'm so sorry, daughter!"

I froze and frowned in confusion.

"_Tamaki?!_"

I was suddenly at the entrance of Tomorrowland and Haruhi and I were set free, Tamaki between us.

"Those stupid twins," he hissed with a clenched fist. "Taking my daughter and the New Princess and ditching me!"

"So I _am_ the New Princess," I smirked, crossing my arms. Tamaki's eyes grew wide as he looked at me and I simply waited for his answer.

"Of course," he said and suddenly took me into his embrace. "One of the few I hold close to my heart."

"Uh, Tamaki?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Haruhi's leaving you."

"Wha---?!" He released me and looked around then spotted Haruhi walking toward Adventureland.

"Haruhi!" he called, gripping my wrist and running after her. "Wait! There could be dangers in _that_ part of the park! Come back!"


	3. Adventureland

_**Chapter 3: Adventureland**_

Tamaki and I caught up to Haruhi as she strolled into one of the stores and looked around. He dragged me into the shop after Haruhi as she lifted a replica of Indiana Jones' hat from a rack to examine them.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki scolded. "You should _never_ leave daddy's side in a place like this! You could get taken away from me!"

"Tamaki, this is _Disneyland_," I reminded him. "I doubt she'll be taken."

"But still!" Tamaki argued, whirling around to face me. "She could get lost!"

I rolled my eyes as he turned back to Haruhi and stared over her shoulder.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing at the hat.

"It's a Fedora hat, like the kind Indiana Jones wears," I replied as Haruhi simply glared at him.

"Let's see how Haruhi looks in it!" he suggested, snatching the hat from her and plopping onto her head. She looked up at him with a glare and he gave a goofy grin. "You're so cute!"

"Sempai, I know it's hard, but try not to embarrass me," she pleaded, taking the hat off and handing it back to Tamaki.

He bowed his head as she walked off to look at something else. I couldn't help but feel bad for him and I walked up next to him to take the hat from him. He looked at me as I slipped the thing from his hand and sat it on my head then grinned at him. His face slowly but surely lit up and he grinned back then pushed the hat forward into my face. I giggled and pulled the hat off to slap it onto his head.

"Aren't you handsome?" I smiled and he smiled back charmingly.

"Is that a request, Princess?" he murmured, leaning close to my face.

"Did it sound like one?" I retorted, taking the hat from his head and putting it back on the rack. I felt a hand at my wrist pull me toward Tamaki and his arms wrapped around me.

"You need not hide your affections from _me_, Princess," he murmured. "Your beautiful eyes tell me everything."

"Tamaki, you're on vacation from the Host Club," I replied, unaffected by his charms. "You don't need to try to entertain me while we're at a theme park that can entertain me just fine."

Tamaki's eyes widened in surprise and I pushed his arms away from me gently to follow Haruhi. Tamaki shrugged and hurried after me as I found Haruhi looking at some stuffed animals. Tamaki cheered and grabbed a little stuffed sea turtle.

"Jenna! Can I buy this?!" he asked, wide eyed with excitement.

"If you want," I shrugged. "I'm not your mother."

Tamaki cheered and ran off to pay for it.

"We're gonna have to make another stop at the lockers, I know it," I mumbled.

"He has a way of collecting things quickly," Haruhi smiled.

"I know," I sighed, leaning on a shelf and looked at her as she examined a toy. "Ya know, Tamaki really likes you. He just doesn't know it."

Haruhi looked at me with wide eyes filled with wonder and utter disbelief. I only smiled and shrugged.

"Jenna! Haruhi!" Tamaki called, running toward them and they turned to him. "What ride shall we go on?!"

"Let's start with Jungle Cruise," I smiled, pulling his arm in one of mine and one of Haruhi's in my other. "It's calm and safe, so Haruhi won't get hurt, Tamaki."

"Good," Tamaki nodded as we walked out of the store. "Daddy would be upset if Haruhi got hurt."

"It'll be educational for you, Tamaki," I smiled as we entered a line past a food shop. "You'll get to learn about a lot of the animals that live in Africa, _and_ you get to see the back side of water!"

"Water has a back side?" Tamaki wondered with a frown.

"Never mind," I laughed. We strolled toward the line and Tamaki pulled the stuffed turtle from his bag to wave it in front of Haruhi then me.

"Isn't it cute?!" he grinned then looked at me. "What is it from?"

"Finding Nemo," I replied, pulling my Jaw Breaker from my pocket and resumed eating it. "It's a fish movie."

"Oh, I saw that," Haruhi said, catching our attention. "The little clown fish gets kidnapped and his dad goes to find him, right?"

"Precisely," I smiled, licking my lollipop again.

"How sad," Tamaki sulked.

"It has a happy ending, Tamaki," I assure him. "The dad finds the son."

"Oh, good!" he grinned then threw his arms around Haruhi. "I would _die_ if Haruhi was taken. I would not stop until I found her, safe and sound."

"Great," Haruhi muttered. "I'd have _two_ crazies looking for me."

"Oh, it'll be fun on the way back," I smiled sweetly with a little shrug. The line moved along quickly and we soon stood at the dock were a little boat waited for us. The cast member at the exit held his hand out to help me down into the boat and he did the same for Haruhi. Tamaki glared at him as he stepped into the boat for touching his "daughter" and "New Princess" and we all sat back at the stern.

"Best seats, these," I whispered as Tamaki sat on one side of me, Haruhi on the other. "You get to see everything…pretty much." I leaned over to Tamaki. "I should warn you before you flip out, the animals aren't real, do you hear me?"

"What?" he asked, disbelieving.

"The animals are fakes, ok?"

"Why don't they have real ones?" he asked sincerely.

"Are you kidding," I laughed slightly. "That would be _way_ too dangerous."

* * *

"I liked that," Haruhi smiled as we left the Jungle Cruise.

"Me too!" Tamaki cheered then asked me, "What next?"

"Well," I sighed, knowing what he was going to say already to this suggestion. "There's the Indiana Jones ride."

Tamaki narrowed his eyes at me, knowing I was hiding something about it. I looked around, trying to look distracted as I slid my hands into my pockets and Haruhi glanced between us, confused.

"What's the Indiana Jones ride?" he asked, still looking at me suspiciously.

"It's kinda like…" I trailed off, as if trying to think when I didn't _have_ to think about it. "…a rollercoaster---"

"No," he blurted, then pulled Haruhi under his arm. "Haruhi can't get hurt."

"Oh, Tamaki, would you get a grip!" I snapped.

"He _is_ getting a grip," Haruhi muttered. "On my arm!" She shoved his hand from her shoulders and stepped toward me.

"She's already been on the Space Mountain rollercoaster with me and the Twins and she's fine!"

Tamaki stared at me in disbelief and I widened my eyes at him, realizing what I had said.

"Haruhi," I said as Tamaki's disbelief slowly turned to rage. "Run!" I gripped her wrist and we ran toward the entrance of Adventureland. I stopped just before exiting the land and turned to the right, dragging Haruhi behind me. We ran into a little shack with people sitting around a fountain. We stopped at the entrance and I burst out laughing as we panted for breath, drawing attention to us. The people looked at us in wonder and we both straightened as I cleared my throat.

"Well," I croaked. "We should probably sit down." I offered Haruhi to pick a seat for us and she sat us next to the wall.

"What is this?" she asked.

"The Enchanted Tiki Room," I grinned. "It's a show. Too bad Tamaki'll miss this. He'd go crazy."

"Wow!"

We both jumped and looked to the entrance to see Tamaki standing in awe as he looked all around the room and I turned to Haruhi.

"See?"

Tamaki saw us and ran to sit next to Haruhi and throw his arms around her.

"Daughter!" he cheered. "Never leave daddy again!"

"Sempai, people are staring!" Haruhi hissed and shoved Tamaki away. He glared at me.

"You!" he said, pointing a threatening finger at me.

"I know, I know," I said, dismissively waving a hand and rolling my eyes. "You'll hit me later, or something."

"You tried to take my daughter on an unsafe ride!" he continued.

"Sempai, if it makes you feel better, I wouldn't have gone anyway," Haruhi cut in and Tamaki and I both looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" we both replied.

"But, it's like sacrilege if you don't go on that ride!" I continued. "That's one of the rides you _have_ to go on!"

"I've heard what it's like," Haruhi shrugged. "Too bumpy."

Tamaki sighed in relief wiping his brow and I shook my head.

"Alright, then," I said. "After this, Tamaki and I will go on it."

"I'm not leaving Haruhi _alone_ here!" Tamaki protested.

"Oh, knock it off, Tamaki," I groaned as the lights went down in the shack. "Watch the talking birds."

"Talking birds?" he echoed in awe, then turned his attention to the show.

* * *

"Genius!" Tamaki cheered, running from the shack, Haruhi and I trailing behind. "Did you see all the pretty colors and stunning effects?! I'm so glad I brought my camera!"

"Yeah, no one can tell you're a tourist, Tamaki," I smirked sarcastically.

"I'm going to look through the shops," Haruhi whispered into my ear. "Can you distract Sempai?"

"No prob," I whispered back with a wink. "Getting on your nerves is he?"

"When is he not?" Haruhi replied and we both giggled then stopped immediately as Tamaki turned to look at us in suspicion.

"Hey, Tamaki-sempai?" I grinned, walking toward him and he still glared at me. I grinned widely then poked his shoulder. "You're it! Race you to that line over there!" I took off, and Tamaki didn't fail to take off behind me.

"_Good_," I thought. "_Haruhi can get in some time without the King hanging on her, and I get some time with Tamaki alone!_"

I rounded into the line leading to Indiana Jones, Tamaki on my heels, I stopped where the line started and panted to catch my breath but Tamaki was going too fast and rammed into me, sending us both to the ground.

"Tamaki, you boob!" I shouted in laughter.

"There you are."

Tamaki and I looked up to the person in front of us from our place on the ground and found Kyouya standing over us.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki grinned and scrambled to his feet as I picked myself up as well. "We just came from an awesome show called…" He trailed off in thought then turned around. "What was it again, Haru---" He cut himself off when he realized it was just me, no Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" he called.

"Haruhi!" he cried, his hands on his head then he glared at me and pointed his threatening finger at me again. "You tricked me!"

"Oh, relax," I said irritably, shoving his hand out of my face. "She just wanted some time by herself, alright?"

"Besides," Kyouya suddenly chimed in. "My security team is scattered throughout the park, watching all of us from a distance. If anything happens that we can't handle, they'll jump in."

"_Gee, where were they when that jerk was hitting on me back in Tomorrowland?_" I wondered silently.

"Well, that puts my mind at ease a bit," Tamaki sighed in relief. "I'm glad she's not going on this scary and dangerous ride, though."

"Oh, please. It's not that bad," I retorted as the line began moving. "Haruhi would probably be the calmest out of the three of us." I thought for a moment. "Well, out of the _four_ of us it would be a toss up between Haruhi and Kyouya." I leaned toward Kyouya to murmur, "Are you afraid of _anything_?"

"Tamaki growing smarter than I," he replied and I burst out laughing as Tamaki glared at Kyouya.

"That wasn't nice, Mother," he said and I laughed harder.

"Yes it was!" I cried and Tamaki shot his glare at me. We moved through the line, Tamaki being fascinated by everything in the Temple part of it, and when we reached the cars, Tamaki said he wanted to sit in the front and drive, but became disappointed when he found he wasn't _really_ going to drive the car.

"This should be nostalgic for you," I said to Kyouya as we buckled our seatbelts, Tamaki bouncing in his seat on the other side of me.

"How so?" Kyouya asked.

"Wasn't he this crazy when he first showed up in Japan?" I recalled as the car started moving. "You guys weren't in high school yet."

"Your knowledge of us is rather shocking, Jenna," Kyouya observed, calmly.

"Oh, I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" I smirked and he leaned into my ear.

"I find it intriguing," he replied. I froze and gave him a sideways look as he only fixed his glasses when we entered the tunnel.

"_He's doing his host thing...on __me__?!_"

* * *

"Never again," Tamaki said as we all came out of the ride. "Never again will I set foot in that ride."

"Oh, you're overreacting, Tama-chan," I replied as we headed for one of the shops across the way. "It couldn't have been that bad."

He didn't reply and only turned his pale white face to me and I cringed back.

"Ok," I agreed. "Maybe we shouldn't take you on Haunted Mansion then, either."

"Why not?!" he whined, his face receiving its color again. "I wanna go!"

"Ok, ok!" I said. "You can go, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Tamaki cheered and bounded through the store we had stopped in front of as Kyouya and I watched in wonder.

"He had candy at some point, didn't he?" I asked.

"He ate that Jaw Breaker waiting to get on Space Mountain," Kyouya replied. "The _whole thing_."

"Jeez!" I laughed as we walked fully into the store to look around. "And I haven't gotten to the second layer of _mine_ yet!" A thought suddenly struck me and I asked, "Where's Honey and Mori?"

"Honey wanted to go to Fantasyland for all the little kid rides, since he's too small to get on the bigger ones," Kyouya replied, picking up a deck of cards from a barrel full of them.

"Poor Honey," I chuckled. "But, I think he'll have more fun on those anyway. Space Mountain is in the dark, so's Indiana Jones…Pirates he might like---"

"How often do you come here?" Kyouya asked in wonder.

"Not as often as you think," I smirked. Tamaki suddenly came bounding toward us again, dragging Haruhi behind him and wearing an Indiana Jones hat on his head.

"I'm going to buy this," he announced. "And I shall wear it on my head all day!"

"Good for you!" I grinned then started singing the Indiana Jones theme song, causing all three of them to look at me in confusion. "Uh, never mind. Buy the hat, Tamaki. You're gonna have to stop at the lockers again to put your Squirt away."

Tamaki frowned at me in wonder and reiterated, "Squirt?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "That's the name of the turtle you bought."

"Oh!" he nodded in understanding. "And what's the shark's name?"

"There's three," I replied, slightly confused that he knew there was a shark. "Which one are you talking about?"

"The one that looks like that," he answered, pointing behind me. I frowned and turned around, only to have a stuffed great white shark greet me right in the face. I jumped and shouted in surprise, stumbling into Kyouya who caught me. Identical laughter followed my reaction and I glared at the Twins as they doubled over still laughing.

"You guys are gonna pay!" I growled and shoved off of Kyouya to charge them. They both still laughed as they took off running and I ran after them. I didn't realize they were running to the back entrance of Frontierland.


	4. Frontierland

_**Chapter 4: Frontierland**_

The Twins ran, with me on their heels, until I stopped and looked around. I saw them slow to a stop then I looked behind me. Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyouya were nowhere behind me. I looked ahead to see Hikaru and Kaoru coming toward me again, one twin still holding the stuffed great white shark and the other slinging his arm over his twins shoulders.

"What's wrong?" they asked as I stared at them with wide eyes.

"Uh…" I tried, backing away as they came closer. "I…I, uh…I just ditched Tamaki and-and them," I finally sputtered. The Twins looked at each other devilishly then turned back to me with evil grins.

"Then, we're all alone, aren't we?" Hikaru asked and I stepped back again.

"You never answered our question," Kaoru reminded me and I glanced between them in horror.

"W-What question was that?" I asked, knowing full well what the question was.

"What makes you swoon?" they asked, coming up next to me so I heard the question in stereo.

"Oh, look!" I shuddered with a smile. "Thunder Mountain! It's a roller coaster. You guys would like it! I'll race you there!" I wasted no time in bolting for the coaster and I heard the Twins follow, laughing the whole way. I curved into the line and they followed with ease. I stopped at the end and turned to see them stop in front of me.

"You paid for that, right?" I asked them of the stuffed animal and the twin holding it nodded.

"I like it," he said. "Kaoru wanted to get the hammerhead shark."

"So why didn't you?" I asked Kaoru and he shrugged, slinging an arm over my shoulder.

"I thought this one would scare you more," he smirked devilishly. "And I was right!"

"You two are evil!" I snapped, but couldn't help but smile as Hikaru slung his arm over my shoulders as well.

"But you're smiling," he told me, waving the shark in my face and I smacked it away gently.

"Besides," Kaoru continued. "We wouldn't be very good Little Devils if we didn't do what we do."

"Although, _you_ can be a pansy sometimes, Kaoru," Hikaru laughed and flicked the side of Kaoru's head. I rewarded him with a punch to the gut as Kaoru rubbed his head and pouted.

"Hikaru!" he cried. "That hurt! Why did you hurt me?!"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru," Hikaru murmured, then pulled his younger brother into his embrace.

"No! Don't you dare!" I snapped and tore the two apart, yanking the stuffed shark from Hikaru and hitting them both with it. "Stop it! I don't wanna see that! Knock it off!" I still hit them, one smack each from one to the other.

"Alright! Alright! We'll stop!" Kaoru called between smacks.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called. "Control your woman!"

I froze immediately and turned a wide eyed look of disbelief at the other twin who snatched the shark from me again then I turned to Kaoru who was also staring at Hikaru with the same expression.

"What did he say?" I breathed and Kaoru turned his attention to me.

"What?" he choked.

"What did he say?" I said again and Kaoru opened his mouth to explain but he was stopped before he started.

"Come on, dude!" Hikaru urged, shoving both of us ahead. "The line's moving. Let's go!"

We moved through the line, my mind reeling over what Hikaru had called me and the Twins hanging over my shoulders. Once up to the cars, I glanced between them, knowing one of us would ride alone.

"How about, you guys ride together, and I'll go by myself?" I suggested, attempting to switch with Hikaru who was supposed to ride alone.

"It's ok," Hikaru said, waving a hand of dismissal. "Look, we gotta get in, now."

I went to reply, but Kaoru hustled me into the car of the train like coaster and we sat, Hikaru in the car behind us. I turned around to ask Hikaru if he was sure but Kaoru kept me from doing so.

"It was his idea that I ride with you," he whispered in my ear, making me look at him with wide eyes. "It's alright, I promise."

All I could do was nod as the ride began.

* * *

"That was awesome!" the Twins cheered as we came out of the ride.

"That was tiring," I yawned, stretching. I suddenly saw a cart with a huge yellow "M" on it. "And I'm hungry!" I grabbed a hand each on the Twins and ran toward the cart. We stood in the line and I pulled out my wallet to pay for some food.

"What are you gonna get?" Kaoru asked, pulling out his own wallet.

"Just some fries," I shrugged, counting out some money. "A _big_ thing of fries."

Hikaru's hand suddenly yanked my wallet from me and held it up so I couldn't reach it.

"Hey!" I laughed, jumping for my wallet. "Give that back!"

"What do you want, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, as we came up to the window to order.

"What she's having," Hikaru laughed as I still tried to get my wallet. "Where'd you get this wallet?"

"I bought it here and it's worked very well for me for a long time," I replied. "Now, if you'd just give it…back!" I jumped to snatch it from him but he threw it toward Kaoru who caught it mid-flight.

"Hikaru, come get your fries," he called as I tried to get my wallet from him, but he held it out of reach.

"You two are the most evil---!" My insult was cut short when Kaoru shoved a box of fries into my hand and I stared at him in shock as he handed me back my wallet.

"My treat," he smiled, patting me on the head, with a box of fries in his other hand. "Save your money for souvenirs."

"Let's go, lovebirds!" Hikaru called and Kaoru and I looked at each other with a blush each.

"Princess!"

"Oh, no," I muttered and turned around to see Tamaki racing toward us, dragging Haruhi by the hand and Kyouya trailing behind. Tamaki let go of Haruhi and threw his arms around me, his face buried in my shoulder.

"I was so worried about you!" he sobbed, dramatically.

"There was nothing to fear, Milord," the Twins replied, slinging their arms over each other. "We were taking care of her. Look, we even bought her some food."

"Food?" Tamaki echoed then looked down at the fries I was holding. "What are those? Can I have some? Where'd you get them?" As he asked me these questions he bounced around me like a bunny rabbit and I gave a blank expression to Haruhi.

"He had more candy, didn't he?" I asked and she nodded.

"Chocolate coins from the Indiana Jones shop, actually," Kyouya replied.

"If he keeps this up we may have to carry him all the way to the parking lot," I sighed as he still bounced around me. "The cart's right there! Buy some fries!"

"Yay!" Tamaki cheered and grabbed Haruhi's hand then darted to the cart.

"At least he'll get actual food instead of candy," I sighed in relief. "Alright boys, what now?" I pulled out the map as they all shrugged and handed my fries to Kyouya for him to hold as I examined the map. "If we meet Honey and Mori in Fantasyland, we'll have to double back to New Orleans Square for Pirates and Haunted Mansion."

"I think we should stay split up," Hikaru piped up.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. "That way we all get to what _we_ want and we can meet back later."

"Well, if we're going to split up, then I refuse to be a yo-yo," I replied, rolling up the map and thanking Kyouya for holding my fries as I took them back. "I won't go back and forth between you guys."

"Oh, you know it's fun," the Twins grinned devilishly as Tamaki glared at them, munching his fries.

"She's right," he told them. "A gentleman must never drag a lady anywhere she doesn't want to."

"Uh, Sempai," Haruhi called. "You _dragged_ Jenna and I out of Tomorrowland."

I snickered as Tamaki stared at her in wide-eyed disbelief.

"I was rescuing you from _them_!" he explained, pointing at the Twins who were sticking their tongues out at Tamaki's back. He spun around and they immediately looked around innocently.

"We didn't need rescuing," Haruhi replied. "We were doing just fine. Kaoru had even stood up for Jenna when that dude tried to hit on her."

"I told you not to say 'dude' anymore!" Tamaki snapped then thought on what she had said and turned to me, "Someone tried to hit on you?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" I retorted, trying to make light of it.

"He nearly assaulted her!" Hikaru protested then nudged his twin. "Tell 'em, Kaoru!"

"Yeah, well, he thought she was alone," Kaoru shrugged and I looked at him then around at the group who was waiting for further explanation. I slid my arm through Kaoru's and he looked down at me in surprise.

"So, to keep it from happening again," I went on, "we pretended we were a couple." I looked up at him with a wink and a smile. "It worked, too, didn't it?"

All Kaoru could do was nod. Suddenly, Tamaki was at my feet, his hands clasped in front of his face.

"Forgive me, Princess!" he sobbed. "I wasn't there to protect you!" He fell onto his face and sobbed as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, get up, ya boob," I groaned, pulling Tamaki up by the arm as he sniffled and rubbed his eye.

"I forgive you," I smiled, patting his shoulder. He cheered and hugged me fiercely then looked at Kaoru and grinned.

"My turn!" he suddenly shouted and I frowned at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked but it was too late. He grabbed Haruhi's hand and mine and took off in another direction.

"Hey! Wait!" I called to him. "We haven't discussed where we're going yet! Wait! WAIT!"


	5. Fantasyland

_**Chapter 5: Fantasyland**_

Tamaki ignored me, still dragging Haruhi and me behind him as he ran. I suddenly realized we were now surrounded by pastel colors and different cutsey sort of things, then I noticed at the far end of where we stopped, finally, there was a huge face that was grinning on top of a building.

"And welcome, to Fantasyland," I announced. "You really won't find anything of interest here, Tama-chan."

"Slushies!" he cried and Haruhi and I exchanged blank stares.

"I forgot," I replied, flatly. "This is _Tamaki_, we're talking about."

"_Everything_ interests him," Haruhi finished.

"One slushie, please," I heard him ask a cast member, and my ears pricked up.

"Slushie?" I echoed and turned to see Tamaki at a window, pulling money out of his wallet. "Oh, no." I turned to Haruhi and gripped her shoulders in panic. "Giving him a slushie would be like giving _me_ cotton candy! He'll be crazier then when he ate the Jaw Breaker or the chocolate coins!"

Haruhi stared at me in terror, but it was too late when we ran toward him. He had already bought the gigantic size and was sucking it down like there was no tomorrow. We watched in horror as he drank every last drop and I couldn't help but turn to Haruhi with a frown.

"Does he not get brain freeze?" I asked and she only shrugged.

"Excellent!" he shouted, punching the air. Haruhi and I snapped our attention back to him and he ran at us. "What shall we do now? Shall we find Honey and Mori? This is really great! You should have a slushie, too! It's really, really, really, really, really, really yummy! Hey! Look! A carousel! Can we go on the carousel, Jenna? Please oh, please oh, please? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

He bounced all around us as Haruhi and I just stared at him. I quickly straightened and smiled, confidently, holding up three fingers and counting down with them.

"Three…two…one," I said and Tamaki hit the ground, snoring. Haruhi stared at Tamaki in exasperation and I snapped my fingers.

"Sugar-high…?" I smiled and Haruhi smiled back at me.

"Sugar-low," she finished and we both busted up.

"Jenna!"

Haruhi and I calmly come out of our laughing fit to see Honey and Mori coming our way. Honey was sitting on Mori's shoulders and had a Mickey balloon in his hand as Mori carried bags of trinkets and candy.

"Hi, guys!" I grinned and looked down at Tamaki in thought. "Now, how are we gonna get _him_ around?" I turned to Honey and Mori again. "What guys did you guys go on?"

"We went on Snow White," Honey began. "Peter Pan, Mr. Toad's Wild Ride…what was the other one, Takashi?"

"The train," Mori replied.

"Oh! Yeah!" Honey grinned. "Poor Takashi was cramped up in that little cage!"

"So you guys haven't done the carousel, yet?" I asked and Honey shook his head. "Ok, then! We'll go on that! Haruhi, Honey and I can ride on the horses, and Mori, you wouldn't mind taking care of Sleeping Beauty here, would you?"

"Sure," Mori replied and Honey jumped off his shoulders and into Haruhi's arms so that Mori could sling Tamaki over his shoulder.

"Alright, then! Thanks," I smiled, patting his arm. "Onward to King Arthur's carousel!"

Honey cheered and leaped from Haruhi's arms to my shoulders. I laughed and held his hands as we strolled to the carousel, Tamaki snoring the whole way.

"What happened to Tama-chan?" Honey asked as we stood in line for the carousel.

"He had a little too much sugar and crashed like a lead filled balloon," I chuckled, then said of Tamaki, "Dork."

Honey nodded and the cast member of the ride let us onto the carousel. I let Honey down onto the platform then climbed up myself, Haruhi and Mori trialing behind. Honey picked a horse with pink reins, and I quickly strapped him in before getting onto the horse with purple reins behind him. Haruhi chose one behind me with blue reins and Mori and Tamaki sat on a bench, Tamaki still out and Mori started to doze of as the ride began.

* * *

"Now what do you guys wanna ride next?" I asked, looking around the land as Mori had Tamaki piggy-backing on him and Honey sat on my shoulders again, leaving Haruhi with the bags.

"It seems like they pretty much covered everything here," Haruhi replied.

"We haven't been on _that_ one!" Honey said, pointing ahead of us.

"The Dumbo ride?" I asked and Honey nodded vigorously.

"Tamaki's gonna be ticked he missed this one," I snickered. "Alright, let's go!"

Honey cheered as we all went toward the line and I turned to Mori.

"Honey can ride with you this time, I'll ride with Tamaki," I smiled. Mori nodded as Honey jumped from my shoulders and dug into one of the bags Haruhi was holding.

"Can I sit this one out?" she asked. "I really don't feel like spinning around and around."

"Sure," I nodded. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah," she shrugged as Honey took out a lollipop from the bag he was digging in. "I'll watch you from over there." She pointed to a secluded area where you could see the ride clearly.

"Ok," I nodded. She walked out of the line and the rest of us jumped when we heard groaning.

"Wha---?" Tamaki groaned, lifting his head and rubbing his eyes, sleepily. "Where am I?"

"Fantasyland," I chirped. "You missed the carousel."

"Hey!" Tamaki whined. "Why is Mori carrying me?!"

"Because you came crashing from your sugar high and fell asleep!" I scolded as Mori put Tamaki back on the ground. "No more sugar for you!"

"What?!" Tamaki pouted. "But---!"

"No!" I snapped. "I don't wanna have to carry you! And you had too much already."

"How many in your party?" the cast member asked us.

"Four," Mori replied, holding up four fingers and Honey nodded cutely. The female cast member blushed at them and directed us to our lines. Tamaki was instantly awake, bouncing up and down in excitement next to me and I turned to him.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you over there, but you gotta limit yourself," I said, firmly. "It's not healthy eating nothing but candy."

"I had fries!" Tamaki argued.

"That's not any better," I replied. "I realize I had some two, but I didn't top it off with a nothing-but-sugar-slushie."

"Are you worried about me, Princess?" Tamaki whispered in my ear and I smiled slyly.

"Only as my friend, Tamaki," I murmured, but he didn't move.

"What if it was _Kaoru_?" he asked and turned a wide-eyed stare at him.

"W-What?!" I squeaked. "What if what was Kaoru?"

"Would you worry about _him_ as just a friend or as something…more?" he asked with a smirk.

"Y-You're crazy!" I sputtered, spinning toward the Dumbo car we were to get in so he wouldn't see my blush. "Come on! Time to get in!"

* * *

"That was dizzying," Tamaki said, wobbling over to Haruhi then he recovered quickly and said, "but fun!"

"Good grief, I forget how weird you are sometimes, Tamaki," I laughed, shaking my head as Honey and Mori trailed behind me. I turned to them and asked, "Did you guys go on Small World, yet?"

"Isn't that the one that everyone says is annoying?" Haruhi wondered. "Kyouya and the Twins said it was boring."

"Well, there in lies the problem," I smiled, charmingly. "Kyouya and the Twins don't think it's fun, but these guys'll get a kick out of it, trust me."

"Let's go!" Tamaki cheered, punching the air again. "Onward to Small World!"

"This way, guys!" I said and slinked my arm through Tamaki's as we both decided to skip our way toward the huge clock face. Haruhi trailed behind Honey and Mori as Honey followed Tamaki and I, dragging Mori by the hand. We reached the line and Honey caught a glimpse of another ride.

"Ooh, what's that one?" he asked, and I looked in the direction he was pointing to see Matterhorn Mountian.

"Oh, that's the Matterhorn," I replied. "I don't think you should go on that one though. Some of it's in the dark and it's supposed to be scary. But, we could try it."

"Yay!" Honey cheered and Tamaki grabbed Haruhi protectively.

"If it's scary, Haruhi's not going on it either!" he said and I rolled my eyes as we came up to the boats.

"Oh, please," I scoffed. "She'll be fine."

We got into the boat, me sitting next to Honey with Mori on the other side and Haruhi and Tamaki sitting behind us. I glanced back as Tamaki innocently and cautiously placed his arm around Haruhi's shoulders, then pretended not to notice what he'd done.

"_He __so__ has a crush on her_," I thought to myself with a smile as I turned my attention ahead of us. "_How cute!_"

* * *

"Kyouya and the Twins were right," Haruhi said as we came out of the ride. "Boring."

"What do you mean, Haruhi?!" Tamaki gasped. "You didn't like it! They sang the song in French as well! And Japanese!" He looked at me and grinned mischievously as he pointed at me. "Even _you_ were singing along."

"Well, yeah," I shrugged. "I've never been ashamed to admit that I like that ride. The song can get on my nerves sometimes, but I like the ride."

"We think you're weird for admitting that," a pair of voices sounded behind me and I rolled my eyes as I turned to face the Twins who had caught up with us.

"That's because you think the ride is boring," I smirked. "I don't mind people thinking I'm weird either. And what took you so long?"

"We had to stop at the lockers and put some stuff away," the Twins replied with a shrug each.

"Where's Kyouya?" Haruhi wondered.

"He's holding a place in line for us at the…Matterhorn," Hikaru replied.

"He told us to come find you," Kaoru finished.

"Ok, then," I nodded. "Let's go! After that we should stop and put those bags in the lockers."

"Not the bags with the candy!" Honey objected. "I'm eating it!"

"How come you're not mad at _him_ for eating so much candy?!" Tamaki wondered at me, walking backwards to look at me as we all headed for the Matterhorn.

"Because _he_ rations it out over the course of the day," I retorted. "_You_ eat what you buy in one sitting! That slushie you bought should have lasted you till dinner!"

"You let Milord buy a huge slushie?!" the Twins laughed and I glared at them.

"It's not like I _let_ him!" I replied. "He went off to get one by himself! By the time I tried to stop him it was too late!"

"I would've loved to see that!" Hikaru laughed.

"What happened?!" Kaoru wondered, laughing as well.

"He went hyper then crashed hard by falling to the ground and snoring very loudly," I reported and Tamaki glared at me as the Twins laughed even harder.

"I wish we could just get these bags to the lockers right now," Haruhi said, holding them up and Mori took a few from her to carry. A dark blur suddenly swooped past them and headed toward Main Street, some of Honey's bags in hand.

"Well, that was unsettling," I said, wide-eyed. "I take it that was one of Kyouya's men?"

"Either that or we should call for security," Haruhi chimed in.

"It was Kyouya's man," the Twins assured us as we continued walking. We reached the line and looked for Kyouya. Tamaki quickly grabbed found him and bounded toward him, dragging Haruhi behind as the rest of us trailed behind.

"Uh, I have a question," I said, as we all assembled into a group in the line. "Who's gonna sit with who? The bobsleds only hold two, front to back, not side to side."

"I'm sitting with Haruhi!" Tamaki cried, wrapping his arms around her neck, nearly suffocating her. "I'll protect her, since you said it was scary."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Honey and Mori.

"I'm sitting with Takashi!" Honey cheered, hanging from his arm.

I didn't bother looking at the Twins, I knew they'd sit with each other. I looked to Kyouya who only stood, arms crossed and smirking.

"I suppose that leaves you and I together, doesn't it?" he asked, coolly, fixing his glasses. I swallowed and laughed nervously. Hikaru nudged Kaoru and nodded at me but Kaoru shook his head violently with a blush staining his cheeks. I suddenly notice Tamaki whisper something in Kyouya's ear and he nodded then simply walked out of the line.

"Hey!" I called. "Where are you going?"

"I need something to drink," he replied, smoothly. "Besides, I'd rather not go on this one after all."

"Hey, I'm thirsty too!" Hikaru called, running after Kyouya and winking at Kaoru. "Wait up!"

"What's going on here?" I breathed looking around at who was left of our group then at Kaoru. "Hikaru…"

He only shrugged in response. When we reached the sleds, Tamaki and Haruhi got into their own sled, Tamaki blushing when Haruhi sat in front of him and Mori and Honey got into their sled. I looked at Kaoru who stared at the sled with wide eyes.

"We have to get in," I murmured, heading toward the sled and dragging Kaoru with me by the wrist. He got in first and fastened his belt and I cautiously got in to do the same in front of him. He wrapped his arms around me to help me when I fumbled to buckle my belt. I blushed and suddenly realized what Tamaki had told Kyouya.

"When I get a hold of that blonde pretty-boy," I growled lowly and Kaoru frowned at me.

"What?" he asked and I looked up at him as our sled began moving.

"Oh, nothing," I laughed nervously. He smiled and I suddenly noticed in one of the lines the Dog that had hit on me in Tomorrowland. I snuggled against Kaoru making him blush and as we disappeared into the tunnel I told him I would explain it later.

* * *

"So you saw him?" Kaoru asked as we walked out of the ride, everyone else trailing behind.

"Where is he?" Tamaki asked, and looked around as if enraged. "_I'll_ show him a thing or two about how to treat a woman politely! I'll kick his---!"

"Oh, calm down, will ya!" I groaned. "It's done. Where's Kyouya and Hikaru?"

"How was the ride?" Hikaru asked, suddenly appearing at Kaoru's side with a lemonade popsicle.

"It was scary!" Honey cried, holding Mori's hand and snuggling against his arm, rubbing one of his eyes.

"It wasn't as scary as the Indiana Jones ride," Tamaki shuddered.

"Oh, come off it," I laughed.

"Where to next?" Kyouya asked, appearing next to me and making me jump.

"What were those over-sized tea cups we passed?" Hikaru asked Kyouya as he took a bite of his popsicle.

"The Mad Tea Party?" I laughed. "Oh, you two would _love_ that." I pointed at the Twins and grinned. "It's all the spinning around and around."

"Like the Dumbo ride?" Tamaki groaned.

"Worse," I replied.

"Let's go!" the Twins cheered and grabbed my hands to drag me toward the Tea Cups.

"Wait!" I laughed. "What about the others!"

"They won't like it," they replied. We found the ride and got in line, the Twins bouncing around me.

"Well, this is gonna be fun, isn't it?" I groaned. "It'll be like the Sombreros with my cousins at Knott's."

"What?" they asked and I shook my head, waving my hand in dismissal.

"Wait for us!" Honey called as Mori carried him on his shoulders.

"Hey!" I waved them over and they got into the line with us. "Where'd Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyouya go?"

"They went to ride the carousel," Honey smiled. "Tama-chan wanted to have a chance to ride it."

I nodded and the line moved along. We got into our tea-cups, Honey and Mori in their own in a pink one, and the Twins and I in a green one. I told them all how it works and as I had suspected, the Twins went crazy with it.

* * *

"Oh, I'm glad I didn't eat lunch before we did this," I said, dizzily walking out of the exit of the ride.

"That was fun!" Honey cried, throwing himself around my neck and twirling around it before landing on the ground again.

"Oh, yeah," I groaned, my head still spinning.

"Where to now?" the Twins asked, holding me up between them.

"I dunno," I replied. "Maybe something calm? How about we head for New Orleans Square?"

"What's there?" Tamaki asked, suddenly where Hikaru should have been. I jumped and moved away from him with a start then stared at him blankly.

"And how was your carousel ride?" I asked.

"Wonderful!" he grinned. "Those horses were magnifique!"

"They _are_ pretty, aren't they?" I smiled with a nod.

"Well?" he prompted. "What's in New Orleans Square?"

"Lots of things," I grinned, pulling my Jaw Breaker out of my pocket to start eating it again. "Pirates…Haunted Mansion… We should go on Haunted Mansion first, and we _have_ to go on Pirates! That's my favorite!"

"Why?" the Twins asked and I giggled giddily.

"Because I _love_ Jack Sparrow," I grinned, staring at Kaoru dreamily.

"Who's he?" everyone asked at the same time and I looked around at them in disbelief then looked at my watch.

"If we hurry we can catch him!" I grinned, grabbing Kaoru's hand and Tamaki's hand and dragging them toward New Orleans Square."


	6. New Orleans Square

_**Chapter 6: New Orleans Square**_

I dragged Tamaki and Kaoru behind me, the rest of the Host Club trailing behind us. We ran past Big Thunder Mountain again and toward a part of the park that looked like a little town, almost.

"New Orleans Square!" I grinned, letting go of Kaoru and Tamaki to hold my hands up in presentation. My eyes darted around to see if I could find who we were looking for. I quickly spotted him surrounded by fans and grinned as I waved the group over. "This way everybody!"

I darted off again, Tamaki and the twins on my heels, the rest content to lollygag. I stood myself in the line of people that were waiting to take pictures and get photos and the group looked at the man I had said was _so_ dreamy.

"He's a pirate," Haruhi blurted and I nodded with a giddy smile.

"He's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, lass," I grinned making everyone look at me in confusion. I had suddenly adopted a Cockney English accent. Tamaki smirked and patted me on the head.

"I was wondering when I would see the stranger side of you," he said, still patting my head as the line moved.

"Oh, yer one ta talk!" I laughed, still with my accent.

"So, what is it we're doing here?" the Twins asked, leaning on each other's backs. I grinned again and pulled out a Sharpie with the map we'd been using all day.

"Autographs, mate," I replied. "Ye know…John Hancock, signatures? Maybe Tamaki can even get a picture in?"

"I've never met a pirate before!" Tamaki grinned, pulling his little digital camera from his pocket.

"They do realize that he's not an actual pirate, right?" Haruhi whispered to Kyouya who shrugged.

"He looks rather wobbly," he pointed out.

"That's 'cause of all the rum," I laughed slightly. "And all good sailors have their sea-legs on land as well."

"Well, well, well…"

I turned around to grin at the pirate I'd been waiting to see.

"If it isn't Jenna, come for my autograph…again," he smirked then looked to the troupe behind me. "_And_ you brought friends! More fans of mine, eh?"

"Actually, Jack, I was going to introduce you to them," I smiled, handing him the map and Sharpie for an autograph then I turned to the group. "This is Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori and Haruhi."

Jack looked at the group with a frown as Tamaki snapped pictures of every angle of him. Jack leaned to me, handing the map and pen back after he signed it.

"Names are a bit odd, eh?" he whispered, looking around strangely at them.

"They're Japanese, Jack," I replied and he nodded in understanding.

"Well, then, why don't we have these nice young people take a picture with me, eh?" he smirked, holding his arms out to them. I ran over to Tamaki and handed his camera to the host so I could get in the picture too. The picture was taken, Tamaki and I looking very happy and the rest semi-happy.

"Alright, love," Jack smiled, patting me on the shoulder. "I have more adoring fans to greet so scurry off now."

"Thanks, Jack!" I grinned as we all walked out of the line and he waved as he took on another fan. "I'll see you again soon!" I grinned at my map then hugged it close.

"So, he actually _knows_ you?" Tamaki asked in astonishment and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Well, not exactly," I replied, my voice back to normal. "There's, like, three different people that play Jack Sparrow. I've met all of them."

"You're here _that_ much?" the Twins asked, shoving Tamaki out of the way to lean on my shoulders. "You're weird."

"I know," I shrugged.

"So, what was the purpose of that?" the Twins asked and I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"So you could meet Captain Jack Sparrow," I replied, then clasped my hands together and looked dreamily at the sky. "The greatest pirate of all time."

Haruhi sighed in exasperation and Honey giggled, still sitting on Mori's shoulders.

"He didn't seem all _that_ great," one of the Twins pointed out and I looked to my left to see that Kaoru had said it.

"Well, you haven't seen him in action," I replied. "I'll have to have you guys watch the movies sometime."

"Movies?" Haruhi echoed. "He made movies?"

"Well, they're movies with him in it," I replied. "He's a character."

"I must see these movies at once!" Tamaki announced boldly and I giggled. "I must learn everything there is to know about piracy!"

"I think we've found Milord's new obsession," Hikaru laughed.

"Tamaki, forgive me, but pirates of _his_ kind are pretty much gone," I replied. That killed his buzz. He slumped and sulked with a dark cloud over his head. "Oh, quit it, we can still watch the movies if you want."

Tamaki suddenly cheered up and hugged me fiercely.

"So, where are we gonna go now?" Haruhi asked, and I shoved Tamaki away to pull out my map but he latched onto me again from behind, nuzzling his cheek to my head as I just looked at the map.

"There's Haunted Mansion and…Pirates," I grinned at the last word. "Pirates is closer, but we'll have to back-track."

"Pirates!" Tamaki cried and grabbed my hand. "Onward! I must see this ride that is all about PIRATES!" He shot off at a run toward the ride.

"Hey!" the Twins shouted and bolted after us. "It's _our_ turn!"

"You're _not_ taking turns with me, I said!" I shouted. The rest of the gang trailed behind until we got to the line and Tamaki finally stopped where the line ended, me doubled over and panting.

"Crazy…blonde…CRAZY!" I panted and shouted the last word in Tamaki's face. I suddenly realized how close we were to the entrance and peeked around the corner. On the wall was a painting of Jack Sparrow which made me grin.

"Milord!" the Twins called, coming toward us. "Jenna is _ours_ this time!"

"I'm not gonna go back and forth with any of you!" I snapped. "I'm going where I want to go which has been pretty much the plan of the day for _everyone_. Besides, you guys nearly _killed_ me on the Tea Cups!"

Tamaki gasped and pulled me into a protective embrace, glaring at the Twins.

"Villains!" he snapped, pointing at them.

"And _you_!" I barked, shoving him away. "_You_ with your sugar high! Couldn't ration out _one_ drink! Had to suck down the _whole_ slushie in one, freakin' sitting!"

"I thought you got made at me for that already," he remembered.

"I don't care! I'm getting mad at you again!"

We moved with the line and I stomped ahead in a huff as the rest of the group finally caught up with us.

"So, what's this ride supposed to be about?" Haruhi wondered and Tamaki's face lit up when he saw her. He ran to her and hugged her in a suffocating grip.

"It's Pirate of the Caribbean," I said, calming down a bit. "We sit in a boat and watch the scenery."

"Oh, it's like that ride where you sit in the boat and they sing that stupid song over, and over, and over, and over, and---?"

"Not quite," I cut the Twins off before they started to _really_ annoy. "It's different."

We all moved through the line and I glanced between the Twins and Tamaki, wondering who would be sneakier at getting me to sit with them. When we reached the boats, Kyouya, Honey, Mori and Haruhi all fit in one row of the boat, leaving Tamaki and the twins to fight over who would be sitting on either side of me. They decided to walk around me in a circle and where they stopped by the time the other people got out of the boat was where they sat. I couldn't help but shake my head and hold my face in my hand as they circled me, glaring at each other.

"_Why me_?" I couldn't help but wonder and when they finally had to stop, Tamaki was the odd man out with the twins on either side of me.

"Princess!" Tamaki cried dramatically as if it was ripping his heart out. I rolled my eyes and didn't notice Hikaru run up to the front of the line and get in the boat first. Kaoru got in next, then me and I looked around in complete confusion as Tamaki plopped beside me in the boat. He threw his arms around me and snuggled his cheek to mine as I leaned over to see where Hikaru was. He waved at me from the other side of Kaoru and I sighed.

I shoved Tamaki away and he bounced in his seat happily. As the boat started moving, I suddenly saw a hand appear between Tamaki and I. I frowned at it then followed the arm it was attached to, only to find it belonged to the Hitachiin twin next to me…Kaoru. Even as it got dark, I noticed the blush on his cheeks and couldn't help but smile as he stiffened when I leaned my head on his shoulder.

* * *

_Yo ho, yo ho  
__A pirate's life for me_

Tamaki and I skipped ahead of the group, arms entwined as I dragged Kaoru on my other arm with me.

"That was fun!" I laughed and let go of Tamaki's arm but still held onto Kaoru's.

"Yes," Tamaki nodded in agreement. "But I could've done without you clamoring all over me to get to that last Jack Sparrow in there." He rubbed his head where I had hit him accidentally in said clamor.

"Sorry," I smiled cutely, still hugging Kaoru's arm which made him panic and look to his twin for help. "I knew I should have sat on the end, but we were already going."

"Where are we going now?" Hikaru wondered, leaning on my other shoulder and I grinned, devilishly.

"The Haunted Mansion," I said in a comically creepy voice then laughed evilly and started singing the theme song.

"It sounds too scary!" Honey whimpered, hugging Mori's arm.

"Oh, you don't have to go, Honey," I smiled. "But _you_…" I pointed at Kyouya who looked at me blankly. "You _have_ to go."

"Why does he _have_ to?" Kaoru wondered and I smiled devilishly again.

"Because he'll fit right in," I smiled then linked my arm around Hikaru's and marched in the direction of the Haunted Mansion.

"I think I'll sit it out with Honey and Mori," Haruhi said and I stopped and turned, my arms still linked around the Twins'.

"Ok," I nodded then turned to Tamaki. "Lemme guess. _You_ can't handle any more scary, right?"

Tamaki ducked behind Haruhi and shivered in fright and I rolled my eyes as I turned the Twins and Kyouya into the direction of our next ride.

"Wimp," I blurted and the Twins patted me on the head in approval. We reached the line and I suddenly realized something.

"Uh, the carriages only seat two people," I reported. "So…Hikaru, Kaoru? Do you guys wanna sit together?"

"Of course," they replied and I rolled my eyes, wondering why I expected any other answer. I turned to Kyouya.

"So, I guess that leaves you with me," I smiled.

"If you'd like to sit with Kaoru, I can sit in one carriage and Hikaru can sit in his own, as well," he said coolly, fixing his glasses. "That way Hikaru and I aren't sitting close enough to annoy each other."

"Huh?!" I grunted, blushing. "W-What would make you---?"

"There's no need to deny it," Kyouya cut in, calmly. "I could see the way he had your arm around you earlier, and Tamaki told me all about it. You needn't worry." He walked toward Hikaru and patted me on the shoulder as he passed. "Hikaru won't mind a bit, would you?"

"Not at all," Hikaru grinned at his twin as Kaoru and I stood staring in wide-eyed shock at the _extremely_ unlikely alliance. "Go ahead, Kaoru. Sit with your woman."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru snapped, suddenly enraged.

"How fun was it to have her sit in _your lap_ on the Matterhorn?" Hikaru taunted.

"Sh-Shut up!" Kaoru sputtered, both he and I blushing.

The line moved and we suddenly found ourselves in room with pictures above us. I clutched onto Kaoru's arm and he looked down at me as everyone was packed into the room.

"What's wrong?" he whispered and I looked up at him.

"I haven't been on this in a while," I replied. He smiled and made sure Kyouya and Hikaru weren't paying attention so he could slide his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you really that scared?" he wondered as the lights went down.

"No, I just wanted you to wrap your arm around me," I grinned, honestly and he stared at me in shock. Apparently, I was part of this conspiracy of match-making, and I hadn't known it till then.

* * *

"That was cool!" Hikaru cheered as we came out of the ride then turned to Kaoru and I as we walked behind him. "I'll bet you guys were making out when we weren't watching, huh?"

"Hikaru, I'm gonna---!" he shot after his brother who laughed as he ran toward one of the restaurants where Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey and Mori were having a snack. I shook my head as I watched them and I suddenly realized I was alone with Kyouya.

"Why do you get embarrassed when your crush on Kaoru is mentioned?" he asked, pulling his glasses off to clean them.

"_That was rather abrupt_," I thought to myself and sighed.

"Well," I began. "I just didn't think I was that obvious, I guess. I mean, it's not something pursuable, anyway. You guys are…well, _hosts_."

"Being a host doesn't mean we can't have personal lives," Kyouya said, stopping and putting his glasses back on. I stopped as well and looked at him with wide eyes. "As long as it doesn't interfere with us being hosts. For instance, if you were to designate Kaoru, who just happens to be your boyfriend, and you took up all of his time, not leaving any time for the other customers, you would be interfering. Therefore you would not be allowed to be a customer."

"Ok, but what about Kaoru?" I asked.

"If he couldn't accept being without you for the amount of time he is with the club…" Kyouya trailed off and gave me an evil yet charming smirk. "I don't think I have to tell you what would happen, do I?"

I swallowed and shook my head, realizing what he meant. Kaoru would be kicked out of the club. Kyouya placed his hands on my shoulders.

"But, you are proving to be very aware of our needs and wants, our likes and our dislikes. You understand us better than most. By us, I mean each of us individually. I don't think you would be a problem."

"Gee, thanks," I blurted sarcastically and Kyouya chuckled as he tousled my hair and headed toward the group. I trailed behind him and suddenly found Tamaki bouncing all around me in excitement.

"Where are we going now, Princess?" he asked, still bouncing. I stared at him in surprise then leaned over to look at Haruhi.

"What did he have?" I asked.

"Funnel cake," Haruhi groaned and showed me the plate he had had it on. No powdered sugar was to be seen on it. I looked back at Tamaki and rolled my eyes.

"Had to get yourself more sugar, didn't you?" I asked, not really mad. I was getting used to his energy. He nodded vigorously and wouldn't stop as he still bounced. I grabbed his head to stop his nodding before his head fell off and turned to the group as I let it go.

"I think it's hot enough," I smiled. "Let's head over to Splash Mountain."

"Yay!" Honey cheered, jumping from Mori's shoulders onto mine and making me laugh. "That sounds like fun!"

"It's a wet ride," I replied. "I hope you guys are cool with that."

"I'd rather not, thank you," Kyouya said and Haruhi nodded in agreement.

"Aw, you guys are no fun!" Tamaki whined and I rolled my eyes at him.

"They went on more rides than I thought they would," I admitted and tugged on his arm, trying to drag him towards Splash Mountain. "Let's go! Later, when we come out we can get watermelon wedges." My mouth watered at that and Tamaki finally gave in and walked with me, the Twins, Honey and Mori to Splash Mountain.

"New land, this," I told them. "Critter Country!"

**A/N:** Just to clarify, Jack doesn't know me personally.


	7. Critter Country

**A/N: **and here's the one i was stuck on...sorry that its short, i hope its still funny

_**Chapter 7: Critter Country**_

Tamaki, the Twins, Mori and I with Honey on shoulders headed toward Splash Mountain to find the line longer than I had expected. I rubbed my chin, humming in thought then shrugged and headed to the end of the line, Honey still on my shoulders. The group followed me and Honey jumped from my shoulders and into my arms.

"Wet ride, boys!" I cheered. "I want no complaining when we get off that you guys are cold. It's nice today."

"Gotcha," the Twins nodded, slinging their arms over each other's shoulders and holding up a thumbs-up each then Hikaru turned to Kaoru and took his twin into his embrace.

"I'll keep you warm, Kao---"

"Stop it!" I shouted, and shoved the two away from each other. Hikaru smirked mischievously at me.

"Aw, don't get upset," he crooned, and Kaoru and I frowned at him in confusion. "He's only my _brother_. I know you guys _love_ each other."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru spat, his face going red.

"You're blushing, Kaoru!" Hikaru laughed but I only turned away from the sibling rivalry.

"Stop it you two!" Tamaki suddenly called, grabbing my hand and pulling me to him to snuggle his cheek to my temple. "You're embarrassing Princess Jessica!"

"Oh, stop it!" I pleaded, shoving him away as Hikaru and Kaoru turned their attention to us. Honey was giggling the whole time and Mori was, of course, only standing and watching.

"How come you blush every time Hikaru teases you like that?" Honey wondered, digging into the bag of candy Mori was holding. I looked at him in surprise.

"_How come they're all asking me that?_" I wondered then sighed and leaned an arm on Kaoru's shoulder making him jump and look at me with a frown.

"Because, I thought I was subtle," I replied flatly, and the line began moving and I suddenly remembered something. "Hey, these cars are kinda like the Matterhorn, only they fit four people in actual seats, front to back. How are we gonna do this?"

"We sit in the same car with Jessica!" the Twins shouted together, each grabbing an arm and I gave a blank stare to Tamaki as he went fuming.

"You got her on Haunted Mansion!" he snapped. "It's _my_ turn!"

"Did you not hear me when I said it seated four?!" I reminded them as the line moved farther along. "And they sit front to back!"

Before we knew it, the line I had thought was long was over in a matter of minutes, and the three who had been over me all day, still fought. I couldn't understand it at all, but I supposed it was because I was new. We all ended up in the same car with Honey and Mori in one of their own with two other people. I ended up in the front of ours.

"Oh, crap," I muttered. "I'm gonna get so wet!"

* * *

"I knew this was gonna happen," I complained, shaking the water drenching my hands off of me. "I'm gonna be freezing, later."

"I didn't think we were gonna get _that_ wet!" the Twins complained, shaking out their hair.

"The amount of water _was_ a bit much," Tamaki agreed, smacking one side of his head as he tilted it to get water out of his ear.

"Oh, you're all babies," I grinned, waving them off. Honey started jumping around me as Mori trailed behind us.

"I liked it!" Honey cheered. "Let's go again!"

"Oh, no," I laughed. "We still have a lot to do!" I looked over to a cart across the way filled with fruits and drinks. "For starters, I want a watermelon wedge!"

I grabbed Honey's hand and we ran to the cart where I grabbed a wedge and paid for it. I couldn't get it open fast enough as my mouth watered and the others got drinks and water for themselves. We spotted Kyouya and Haruhi headed our way and Tamaki ran to them and hugged Haruhi but she shoved him away when she realized he was drenched.

"Where to now, Jenna?" Haruhi wondered, getting something for herself from the cart.

"Well," I started between bites of watermelon. "We should probably get some _real_ food. There's a restaurant around here, somewhere."

I headed deeper into Critter Country and the group followed me as I headed up a bridge leading straight to the restaurant I'd been talking about.

"Ok, guys," I smiled, getting in line and pulling out my wallet. I held it up as it dripped and shook the access water from it before opening it to find everything inside it dry. "Pick your sustenance. They've got burgers, chicken nuggets, chicken strips and I'm not sure what else."

"We should have someone get a table for all of us," Kyouya suggested, looking around at people bustling around tables with their children.

"Good idea," I complimented and before anyone else could volunteer Tamaki snatched my wallet from me. I whirled around and tried to get it back but he held it up.

"What would you like, Princess," he asked and I placed my hands on my hips in a huff.

"Fine," I blurted. "I'll have a cheeseburger with _no_ onions and a Sprite."

"What do you want, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked his twin, making me frown in confusion. Apparently, I wasn't going alone, but I had expected them to somehow volunteer Kaoru.

"Whatever you're having," Hikaru replied, heading toward the tables and snatching my wrist for me to follow him. "We'll get a table!"

We weaved in and out of passing people until we found a table to fit all of us which actually turned out to be two tables close together. We sat at one table each and awkward silence filled our space as we both kept a look out for our friends. I couldn't help but glance at him a few times as we waited. Why hadn't _he_ insisted that Kaoru come with me? It couldn't have been because he liked me, at least I'd hoped not. I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"So, what's with this?" I asked, catching his attention.

"What?" he asked.

"Shouldn't it be _Kaoru_ sitting here with me?" I wondered and that only earned me a smirk.

"How do _you_ know _I'm_ not Kaoru?" he retorted and I gave him a blank look.

"Please," I smirked. "Not many people can tell which of you is which, but I've spent enough time with you guys to know that Kaoru is _way_ more shy than you are, _especially_ with me."

Hikaru seemed taken aback as he sat up and blinked at me a few times. He suddenly slumped forward to lean on the table, defeated and I crossed my arms over my chest in triumph.

"So why did _you_ want to be here?" I asked again and he sighed.

"You're a nice girl," he started and I couldn't help but frown. He seemed _very_ serious. "I know you wouldn't be mean, and you've been really good about including _both_ of us in what you do…not that you have much of a choice, but---"

"Lemme just stop ya right there," I interrupted and he looked up at me in surprise. "I actually _do_ have a choice, I just _choose_ not to make trouble. I didn't expect Kaoru to like me, and I don't wanna get between this twin bond you have. In fact, I kinda envy you guys."

"Why?" he wondered, honestly.

"Because I don't _have_ any brothers and sisters," I replied. "The two that I have I never _lived_ with. I envy your bond with Kaoru. I wish I had that."

"Oh," he replied in a hollow voice with a nod then looked up and frowned. "You have two siblings?"

"Two half brothers," I replied then grinned. "Put 'em together and they make one _whole_ brother!"

Hikaru couldn't help but burst out laughing at that and I felt glad that I'd made him laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kaoru wondered as the group came over with our food and Tamaki placed my plate in front of me.

"Your girlfriend's hilarious!" Hikaru laughed and I only rolled my eyes as Kaoru's glance darted from me to his twin.

"Just sit and eat," I urged as the rest of them took seats, Kaoru between me and Hikaru and Tamaki sat on the other side of me and Haruhi on the other side of him, Honey and Mori together and Kyouya between Mori and Hikaru.

"Hey," I snapped at Tamaki and smacked his arm, catching his attention. "Gimme my wallet back, you thief!"

"Oh!" he chirped and reached into his pocket and when he pulled it out I snatched it from him.

"Do _not_ take the wallet, dude," I warned, shoving it into my pocket as we all began eating.

"What's wrong with taking your wallet?" the Twins asked and I smiled as I shook my head.

"It's like a girl's purse," Haruhi chimed in. "Only her purse is her wallet."

"Thank you!" I called to Haruhi and I turned to the Twins. "So don't play Monkey in the Middle with me with my wallet."

"Alright," they groaned in compliance, which puzzled me a bit.

"So," I chirped. "Next up is Toon Town. We go to see Mickey, go on Roger Rabbit's Car Spin and head back to New Orleans Square to get on the raft to head to the Pirate's Lair."

"Pirates!" Tamaki cheered and I couldn't help but grin at him.

"Aw, my new best friend," I smiled, leaning on him a bit but quickly leaning back out to eat. "So, eat hearty, boys…and girl."

After we ate we headed deeper into the park, Honey on my shoulders and Tamaki jumping up and down around me.

"We shouldn't have let you have that soda," I said, shaking my head. "No more sugar for you, one year!"

"Huh?" they all grunted at me and I shrugged cutely.

"Forget it," I smiled. "Onward, my fine foreign friends to Toon Town!"

**A/N: **in case ya dont no...that whole, One Year thing is from Seinfeld. thats turned into a permenant phrase in my house. anywho...reviews?


	8. Toon Town

**A/N:** well, that took a while, didn't it? enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Toon Town**_

"Damn!" the twins sighed, plopping down onto a bench and slinging their arms over each other's shoulders. "Wasn't there a train you were talking about that we could've taken here? Our feet hurt!"

"Oh, don't be such babies," I retorted, Honey still on my shoulders, swinging from side to side in excitement.

"I have to agree with these devilish twins," Tamaki groaned, sitting on the bench as well. "That was a long walk."

"Well, this is a big park," I shrugged. "Come on, guys. We're almost there. See this huge thing that reads 'Toon Town'? This is the entrance."

"Do we _have_ to see the giant mouse that owns the place?" Hikaru wondered, annoyance lacing his tone.

"Yes," I nodded, definitely. "And he doesn't _own_ Disneyland. He just lives here. He started it all!" I held my arms up in presentation and grinned as Honey giggled, still swaying on my shoulders. "Besides, it's essential to meet Mickey Mouse on your first visit to Disneyland!"

"Whatever," the twins shrugged and I glared at them.

"We'll ride the train back to New Orleans Square when we finish up here," I assured them.

"Thank goodness!" the whole club sighed and I gave my own sigh as I headed toward the entrance of Toon Town.

"Come on, everybody," I sang, waving them to them to follow me. "We'll go on a ride first. Maybe after we'll make some ears for ourselves!"

"Ears?" Haruhi echoed with a frown over her brow as they caught up with me.

"Yeah," I smiled and laughed as Honey waved his bunny in my face then continued, "There's a store here you can customize Mickey Mouse ears as souvenirs for yourselves. They're like $20 bucks each, I think. It might be more than that. But I'm sure one of these fine young men can foot a _little_ of the bill for our souvenirs, eh?"

"Of course, Princess!" Tamaki grinned, and pulled Haruhi under his arm to hug her. "I couldn't let our new Princess or my own daughter leave without custom made Mikey Mouse ears!"

"_Mickey_," I corrected with a smile, gently gripping Honey's pink bunny's legs. "Mickey Mouse."

"Hey, are you paying attention to where you're going?" the twins wondered and I rolled my eyes as I glanced around and spotted one of the ride they'd like to go on.

"There's Roger Rabbit's Spin," I said, pointing to it. "We can do that first or get the ears or meet Mickey, which one do you guys wanna do first?"

"Let's go on a ride!" the twins answered before anyone else could. "We're bored!"

"You're always bored, but let's have a vote," I shrugged.

"May I ask, what exactly does the ride do?" Kyouya asked.

"It's kinda like the tea cups," I replied. "Only you're in a car and you control the spinning a little more. It's not just in a mindless circle."

"If it's got anything to with spinning, count me out," Haruhi said. "I'd rather not throw-up."

"Daddy would never allow you to go on such a _dangerous_ ride anyway!" Tamaki assured her, dramatically as he hugged her close and Haruhi tried shoving him away.

"I agree with Haruhi," Kyouya chimed in, adjusting his glasses.

"Why don't we let our food settle a little more before we go on any rides?" Honey suggested and I looked up at him as he hung forward a bit to look at my face. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Alright then," I grinned. "Who wants to make Mickey ears, then?"

"Me! Me! I do!" Tamaki cheered, waving his hand as he jumped up and down like a child.

"Me too!" Honey cheered, wobbling slightly on my shoulders, and I quickly gripped his ankles to keep him from falling as he turned to Mori. "How about you, Takashi?! You want some Mickey Mouse ears?"

"Sure," Mori replied.

"This better not be boring," the twins warned me as I headed toward the shop where I had seen the ear-making studio.

"Tamaki," Kyouya called, tapping his shoulder and the blonde looked over his shoulder at the other boy as I strained my ears to hear him. "Do you think the girls would like to do something like this for the club?"

"Tamaki thought and grinned at his friend as he cheered, "They would! We'll have an Arts and Crafts day at the Host Club! Take notes and observe closely, while we're there, Kyouya."

"Yes, _your majesty_," Kyouya retorted and I couldn't help but snicker at the conversation. We reached the shop and before entering I set Honey down on the ground so he could go bounding through the shop toward the back to make ears for himself.

"Honey-sempai! Wait for me!" Tamaki called, grabbing Haruhi's hand and running after him as I rolled my eyes at him with a chuckle.

"Hey, Jenna," the twins called, slinging their arms over my shoulders on either side of me. "What kind of hat are you gonna make?"

"Well, that depends on what's over there," I shrugged, glancing between them.

"You should make one that says, 'I love Kaoru' all over it," the one to my right, Hikaru, grinned in my ear and I glared at him. Getting smart, I smirked and glanced at Kaoru as he stared at his twin in disbelief, then I turned back to Hikaru and shrugged.

"Maybe I will," I smirked with another cute shrug and both twins stopped in their tracks to stare at me as I continued walking and they stared at each other, but Hikaru smirked in amusement at his brother.

"She's quick, huh?" he chuckled and Kaoru only glared at him.

"Quit teasing her," he muttered as I stepped up to Honey to lift him up so he could reach a pink cap.

"Don't get touchy," Hikaru smirked, devilishly. "She's fine now. She doesn't even freak out anymore." He slumped a little and blurted, "It's actually getting kinda boring."

"She's lucky _you_ don't like her," Kaoru muttered as Hikaru started walking away and he followed, glad that his twin obviously didn't hear him.

"Jenna-chan, aren't you going to make some ears too?" Honey wondered with his big brown eyes staring at me and I smiled down at him.

"No," I shrugged. "I don't have enough money."

"Maybe Kao-chan will buy one for you?!" he grinned and I stared at him with wide eyes in surprise but before I could say anything he was turning to Kaoru as he and his older twin came up to us. "Kao-chan, will you buy Jenna-chan's ears for her? She doesn't have enough money!"

Kaoru looked up at me to see if it was true and I just waved it off and shook my head.

"Don't bother," I shrugged. "I can come here any time and buy myself a pair of ears. No big deal."

"Yeah, but…" Kaoru started but trailed off and shook his head, heading for the table with accessories scattered on it for the hats.

My curiosity got the best of me and with a slight frown I nodded at him to finish but he only shook his head as the rest of the club bustled around our little area to make their hats. I scooted toward Kaoru as he fingered through some patches after Hikaru had grabbed a cap for him and gave it to him and I nudged his arm with a smile.

"What were you gonna say?" I asked as he looked up at me and he shook his head, looking at the patches.

"Wow, there's a lot to choose from, isn't there?" he smiled and I nudged him again.

"Come on, don't leave me hangin' like that," I insisted with a smile. "What were you gonna say?"

He glanced at me and gave a small shrug then muttered, "I dunno. I just figured you'd want to have something to remember _this_ particular trip 'cause…"

"Because…this is my first time with you guys?" I guessed and he only shrugged. I smiled and nudged him again, fingering through the box of patches in front of me and he frowned at me as I mumbled, "You can pay for my hat, only if you _want_ to."

Kaoru glanced at me and gave a smile and he leaned toward my ear to whisper, I want to."

"You guys, are cute," Hikaru suddenly grinned, slinging an arm over each of our shoulders and Kaoru blushed at his comment as I rolled my eyes but Hikaru pulled away, worrying Kaoru and making the younger twin turn to his brother as Hikaru continued, "But, Kaoru, I'm a little jealous. You've been paying a little more attention to _her_ than to _me_."

Kaoru gave Hikaru a hurt look and ran toward his twin with open arms. Hikaru caught him and held him close, then tilted Kaoru's chin upward, gently.

"Kaoru---"

"Quit!" I chirped, making the two look at me with wide eyes filled with question as I marched toward them and shoved them apart. "I see what the two of you are doing, and I thought I told you to knock it off!"

Hikaru smirked, devilishly and leaned an arm on my shoulder as he said, "Well, you're not so boring after all."

I glared at him and he only grinned at me as I turned back to Kaoru who also glared at his brother but instead of getting angry with Hikaru, I glanced around and slid my hand into Kaoru's making him stare at me with wide eyes as he glanced between my face and our hands.

"How about we make our hats together?" I smiled, cutely and dragged him with me to pick a cap and ears, Hikaru trailing behind us and I quickly gripped his wrist to drag him along with us as well.

Tamaki went running around, grabbing one of each patch then complaining he didn't have enough room on the hat to fit them all. He ended up splitting them with Haruhi. Honey dragged Mori along and made both their hats, but he made Mori's so that it suited the taller man. Kyouya browsed through the hats and decorations carefully before picking out what he liked best. Kaoru and Hikaru had almost the exact same things on their hats, the only difference was that their caps were different colors and I put as much pirate patches on mine as I could fit, much to Tamaki's jealousy.

Once everyone had made their hats and paid for them, we shuffled out of the shop, and into the streets of Toon Town, laughing and chattering, as I still held Kaoru's hand. Even when I thought he needed that hand and I would pull away, he wouldn't let go.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki nearly whined. "Why aren't you wearing your ears?! It would look so cute on you!"

"I don't really feel like wearing them, sempai," she replied with a shrug, but Tamaki wouldn't have it.

"Come on, Haruhi!" he urged, taking her ears from her and she squirmed as he pulled her toward him but somehow got the ears on her head then held her at arms length to look at her. "See?! You're so cute!"

"Very nice, Haruhi," I smiled with a nod to her and she rolled her eyes at Tamaki as he planted his own ears on his head.

"Hey," Kaoru called, nudging me with his hand still holding mine and I looked up at him. "You're not wearing yours, either."

"Well, I kind of need two hands," I smirked, raising the hand he was still holding and he smiled back at me.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru grinned and slapped his hat onto his twins head then adjusted the ears so they were straight and still grinned as I giggled. Hikaru looked at me with wide eyes and gave me a comical scowl as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're not wearing your ears!"

"I was gonna take care of that," Kaoru smirked, taking my ears from my free hand and I frowned up at him but he only stood in front of me and slid the ears onto my head, one hand extending the elastic band so that he could slide it under me chin. I swallowed as he adjusted the ears on my head to straighten them and we kept eye contact as he smiled.

"You look cute," he smiled, and I swallowed again.

"Th-Thanks," I muttered, clearing my throat.

"Hey, come on," Hikaru snickered, wrapping an arm around his brother's neck and hanging from it. "We know you guys like each other, but try to keep the lovey-dovey stuff out of sight of the kids here, will ya?"

Kaoru glared at his brother and shoved him away as Hikaru only laughed and I couldn't help but giggle then grab Kaoru's hand to drag him toward the ride we were supposed to go on.

"Come on guys!" I called, grinning. "It's time to go on Roger Rabbit's Spin!"

"No spinning for me, thank you," Haruhi stated again.

"Nor me," Kyouya agreed, not putting on his ears yet and no one _dared_ to try to force them onto his head.

"I guess that goes for you too, huh Tamaki?" I assumed and he frowned at me in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I go?" he asked, sincerely.

"Because you couldn't handle the Tea Cups," I reminded him. "I don't think you'll like this one."

"But I wanna go!" Tamaki whined. "Let me go, please!"

"What am I?! Your mother?!" I laughed. "Do what you want, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

Tamaki cheered and ran ahead of us into the line.

"Hey!" I called. "Wait up!" I sighed when he didn't stop then turned to Kyouya and Haruhi. "Where are you guys gonna go?"

"We might as well just sit over there under that shade," Kyouya replied, pointing to a shaded bench in the middle of the street.

"We'll wait for you there," Haruhi confirmed and I nodded then dragged the twins behind me as Honey and Mori had taken off after Tamaki. When we all grouped together again, Kaoru still held my hand.

"Ok," I began. "The cars on this ride can fit three people, I think. So--- Ah!"

I shouted as I was pulled in two different directions, Tamaki pulling one arm, and the twins pulling the other.

"It's _my_ turn!" Tamaki snapped. "You've gotten her most of the day already! As your King I _demand_ you let me sit with her!"

"Let go of me before you pull me apart!" I snarled, wriggling my arms and trying to get away, but no one would let go of me.

"With all due respect, _Milord_, she's Kaoru's girlfriend!" Hikaru snapped back. "Kaoru should get to sit with her."

"She's my what?!" Kaoru squeaked.

"I'm his what, now?!" I squeaked as well.

"Jenna-chan!" Honey called, hanging onto Mori's head as he sat on his shoulders. "We have to move now!"

I growled and struggled and pulled myself from the boys grasping my arms and hurried to move with the line, the boys following me. Once the line stopped I turned and the twins and Tamaki were going to grab me again but I held up my hands in a 'Stop' motion, making them stop dead in their tracks.

"_Think!_" I screamed at myself. "_Think, dammit! __Think__!_"

My gaze landed on Mori and Honey and I perked up, inwardly.

"I haven't been on a ride with Honey and Mori yet!" I said, quickly. "Why don't I sit with them this time and _you_ guys, sit together?"

"I don't wanna sit with these two!" Tamaki yelled into my face, pointing at the twins and I only gave him a blank look. "They'll be pestering me the whole time!"

"They'll try to make you sick is what they'll do," I muttered and the twins grinned devilishly as they snuck up behind Tamaki and slung their arms over his shoulders, making him jump.

"Come on, Milord," they grinned at him. "Don't you wanna have some fun with us?"

"Yay!" Honey cheered, jumping from Mori's shoulders and onto mine. "We get to sit with Jenna-chan!"

I sighed in relief, but couldn't help noticing that Kaoru looked a bit disappointed, though he hid it by wrapping his arm around his brother's neck. Honey suddenly jumped from my shoulders and onto Tamaki's to hang on him and I scooted closer to Kaoru, nudging his arm to catch his attention.

"Yeah?" he wondered at her with a frown.

"You ok?" I wondered, honestly and he shrugged.

"I guess," he shrugged and I nudged him again. "You hold my hand then you won't sit with me?" he muttered. "I don't really like games like that."

"I didn't wanna be _fought_ over," I replied, lowly so that the others couldn't hear. "I'm not playing any games. I don't like those kind of games either."

He glanced at me then took a double take at something that was behind me with wide eyes I frowned and attempted to look behind me but he grabbed my arms and faced me toward him.

"Kaoru, what---?!"

"It's that guy," he whispered and I frowned, really not understanding what he was saying. "That guy that tried hitting on you at Star Tours."

My eyes shot wide and I turned to look at him but he pulled me back to face him.

"Don't look," he ordered and I only nodded as he slid one arm over my shoulders. "He's looking. He recognized me."

"Is he still looking?" I asked, forming a quick plan and he casually looked around to see if he was, then looked away.

"Yeah, he is."

"Good." I looked up at him just as he frowned down at me and I quickly pressed a kiss to his lips making him freeze and stare at me with wide eyes. "Is he looking now?"

It took him a moment to register my question but he glanced in the direction of the guy and shook his head mutely.

"Kay," I smiled and we had to move with the line as I held Kaoru's hand the whole way.

When we reached the place where we would get into the cars, I quickly shuffled toward Honey and Mori to let the twins and Tamaki ride together.

"How fast do you wanna spin, Milord?" the twins grinned, devilishly and Tamaki looked exasperated.

"Please, don't make me hurl," he groaned and the twins only slapped his back and he grunted from the action as I giggled. Hikaru suddenly came up next to me before they were about to climb into their car.

"You just stole his first kiss, Princess," he whispered and climbed into the car, leaving me wide-eyed in shock.

"Jenna-chan! It's our turn!" Honey grinned, pushing me to get into our car as I followed Mori and sat between the two, still wide-eyed.

"_His first kiss?_" I thought then smiled, unable to help myself.

* * *

"Dizzy…" Tamaki groaned, wobbling down the street in a daze.

"I warned you," I laughed and jumped with a start when a hand slid into mine. I looked up to see Kaoru smiled don at me and smiled back as we continued walking.

"You guys are so cute," Hikaru grinned mischievously, slinging an arm over my shoulder on the opposite side that Kaoru was on. "That little kiss was the cutest thing, too."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru whispered harshly with a slight blush over his cheeks as I avoided eye-contact with the twin.

"Hey! Kyouya and Haruhi are waiting for us at that bench over there!" I reminded them, changing the subject then looking around. "Tamaki's already over there. Let's go!"

I grabbed Hikaru's wrist and still holding Kaoru's hand I dragged them toward the three with Honey and Mori hurrying after me.

"Alright, then, boys…and girl," I smiled when we reached them. "Let's go see Mickey!"

Kyouya and Haruhi stood, a bit reluctantly, and I led the way to Mickey's house, thankful the line wasn't too long, for once. We hurried through the line, only stopping so that Tamaki could take a few pictures of the inside and when we got to the movie room, everyone sighed at the air-conditioned dark room they found themselves in. I had been holding Kaoru's hand the whole time and once we stopped to wait behind a line of people, he stood right next to me.

"What's this for?" Tamaki wondered, looking up at the screen but talking about the section of the house itself.

"We're almost ready to see Mickey," I grinned in reply. "See, he's just one mouse, so they have to let in one group at a time. We'll all get in together and get pictures and if you want, an autograph."

"Magnifique!" Tamaki grinned and turned his attention to Haruhi. I smiled at his happiness but frowned when I felt Kaoru's hand slip away from mine. I didn't look up but I did jump slightly in surprise when his hand wrapped around my waist. When I finally did look up, he was talking to Hikaru and acting as if his hand being around my waist was the most normal thing in the world, which I didn't mind at all.

The line moved and I hurriedly kept everyone in a group and when we got to the front of the line I told the lady at the end how many were in our party. We waited a moment longer until she let into the room and I heard Tamaki's giddy giggling behind me as we entered a lit room with Mickey in his sorcerer's outfit. We were allowed to walk right up to him.

"Hiya, Mickey," I smiled, playing along, of course and shaking his hand. "These are friends. It's their first time here. Think they could get a picture?"

He nodded mutely and we all gathered around after Tamaki gave his camera to the girl with Mickey in the room to take the picture. Tamaki asked for an autograph and I pulled out a Sharpie so that Mickey could sign his hat, which Tamaki nearly yanked off his own head in glee. When Mickey gave the hat back to Tamaki he hugged it fiercely and Mickey made a gesture of laughter at the hyper blonde as I just rolled my eyes.

We were soon ushered out of the room and when we were back in Toon Town I planned, "Alright, now that the really important part is over, we can head to Pirates Lair."

"Pirates!" Tamaki cheered, punching the air and I couldn't help but grin.

"We're not gonna _walk_ all the way back, are we?" the twins complained and I smiled, shaking my head.

"Nope," I chirped. "We'll catch the train!"

I ran off into the direction of the train, dragging Kaoru by the hand with me and they all followed.

"It'll make a stop at New Orleans Square, and we'll get to see a little show on the way there! Come on, you slow pokes!" I laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** i know, not so funny. it'll get there. i just wanted to expand on who exactly is...getting with whom. lol. i don't really visit Toon Town all that much because its SO FAR AWAY! and i only visited recently, so if i don't have stuff right, forgive me. i may go there a lot, but i don't know the park like the back of my hand. i'm goin off memory here. i really don't care if i get reviews, but hey, i'll ask for 'em anyway...reviews?


	9. Pirate's Lair aka Tom Sawyer's Island

**A/N:** OMG! i'm sorry this took so long! new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Pirate's Lair (Tom Sawyer's Island)**_

We all came off the train and I glanced around New Orleans Square before grabbing the Twins, a hand of theirs in each of mine and hurried out of the station and into the crowd of people.

"Hey! Jenna!" Tamaki called, dragging Haruhi behind the Twins and I, the other three leisurely following after us, Honey sitting on Mori's shoulders. "Wait for us!"

"We have to hurry!" I called, not looking at the group. "They're boarding the raft!"

"Raft?" the Twins asked in unison before they reached a crowd of people that were moving. "What raft?"

"The raft to take us over _there_," I replied, standing on my tip toes to point over the crowd at the small island across the water. "That's Pirate's Lair…aka Tom Sawyer's Island."

"What's over there?" Kaoru asked with a frown as I let go of Hikaru's hand to wrap both my arms around one of Kaoru's as he pulled on Hikaru's arm to form a line through the crowd.

"Adventure, sweetie!" I grinned, still walking as Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's hand to pull her along with us, Tamaki on her other hand, a stare of exasperation on her face. "No rides, but there _is_ something called Dead Man's Grotto. You and Hikaru will like it."

"Why's that?" Hikaru asked over Kaoru's shoulder.

"Trust me," I smirked. "You'll like it."

I quickly pulled him onto the raft, Hikaru jumping on after him pulling Haruhi with him. As Haruhi stumbled onto the raft, her hand slipped from Tamaki's grasp and the cast member stopped him, Honey, Mori and Kyouya, saying the raft was full.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried in dramatic despair as he fell to his knees, holding a hand out to her when the raft was roped off and Haruhi and I rolled our eyes. "Don't let those _evil_ twins take advantage of you! Stay strong! Princess Jenna! I beseech you! Protect my daughter!"

"Milord, people are staring at you," the Twins blurted and Tamaki looked around with wide eyes filled with confusion as the raft started pulling away. He screamed, comically and rivers of tears flowed down his face as he sulked.

"Well, I expected dramatics," I sighed, slinging an arm over Haruhi's shoulders. "But don't worry. These _Evil_ Twins won't be taking advantage of you if _I_ have anything to say about it."

"We don't take advantage," Hikaru murmured, slipping up next to Haruhi, his arm coiling with mine.

"We give you what you want," Kaoru finished, murmuring into my ear as he slid an arm around my shoulders.

"We're here for _your_ pleasure," they smirked together and Haruhi gently pushed Hikaru away as he still smirked and I only nudged Kaoru gently with a smile.

The raft stopped with a small bump and the people on it started shuffling off. I quickly grabbed Kaoru's hand again as he grabbed Hikaru's and Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's. Once off the raft and onto dirt roads we all released whoever we were holding onto and I dug into my pocket for a map of the small island.

"Ok, we can either head straight for Dead Man's Grotto or wait for the others-"

"Haruhi!"

I looked up from the map with a frown in time to see Tamaki tackling Haruhi to the ground then quickly standing as she struggled to be away from him and he pulled her away from the Twins with a glare.

"That was fast," I noted as Kyouya stepped past the four to stand with me.

"Tamaki practically shoved his way onto the next raft," he explained, adjusting his glasses. "In fact, he _did _shove his way onto it."

"That doesn't surprise me," I smirked. "But since everyone is here now we can head to Dead Man's Grotto then split up to explore the island a bit."

"I'm gonna split in _half_ if you keep tugging on me like this! Stop it!" Haruhi snouted as the Twins pulled on one of her arms and Tamaki pulled on the other.

"Who wants to check out the heart of Davy Jones?" I called, marching past them and waving at them to follow me.

"Who's heart?" the Twins wondered, and Kaoru actually let go of Haruhi to follow me as Hikaru glared at us then back at Tamaki.

"Let her go, Milord," he said in a low voice and Tamaki shook his head vigorously with a comically angry look.

Hikaru gave a devious grin before letting Haruhi go and leaping at Tamaki to tackle him, making the blonde cry out in terror, Haruhi stumbling away.

"You two are ridiculous!" Haruhi told them, marching past them as they wrestled on the ground, kicking up dirt in the process. Mori, Honey and Kyouya trailed after her as they all followed me toward Dead Man's Grotto.

"So, what's great about this place you're takin' us anyway?" Kaoru asked me, slinging his arm around my shoulders. "_Besides_ the heart of Davy Jones?"

"Well, you don't _actually_ see his heart," I admitted. "But you and Hikaru will like it. There're plenty of places to sneak up on Your Lord and scare him half out of his mind."

"You're getting to be more and more like us, babe," he murmured into my ear with a devious smirk. "Better be careful."

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called, suddenly running after us and catching up as the younger twin and I turned just in time for Hikaru to hook his arm around Kaoru's neck, all now walking. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Hikaru! I'm so sorry!" Kaoru gasped, his eyes wide before he pulled his arm from around my neck and leaned closer into Hikaru's chest. "I've been away from your embrace for too long, haven't I?"

"It's alright," Hikaru murmured, setting his chin on Kaoru's head. "You're here now, and that's all that matters."

"Hikaru," Kaoru breathed. He suddenly looked to the place where I was only to see that I had walked a few yards ahead of them. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Away from your _nauseating_ scene!" I called back, not looking back at them as the rest of the Host Club followed close behind me.

"You're just jealous!" Hikaru laughed as he let Kaoru go and they both ran after the group.

"Jealous?" I smirked back as they came up to either side of me and I glanced between them before keeping her gaze on Kaoru and murmuring, "I know what's mine."

"Oh, really?" Hikaru smirked back as Kaoru blushed and looked away while I slipped my hand into his.

"Yes, really," I nodded as we came to a stop in front of a cave with a plank above it that read _Dead Man's Grotto_ and the rest of them walked in as the Twins and I stood outside for a moment, mine and Kaoru's gazes locked onto each other.

"You saying you _own_ me?" he smirked as Hikaru leaned an elbow on Kaoru's shoulder with a devious grin over his face at us.

"Not _really_," I admitted. "But just so you know, I'm gonna say I'm spoken for from now on."

"Oh! Kaoru! You hear that?" Hikaru grinned as Kaoru stared wide eyes at me. "She says you're _officially_ her boyfriend! I think I hear wedding bells!"

"Very funny," Kaoru muttered out of the corner of his mouth as I began swinging his hand in mine then pulled him toward the entrance.

"Come on, you two!" I grinned, deviously. "Time to go scare Milord!"

"Oh, don't let this one go, Kaoru!" Hikaru laughed as they ran into the entrance of the Grotto.

"I don't _plan_ to," he replied, and I heard him but didn't say anything. I only grinned to myself as I led them through the cave.

* * *

The Hitachiin Twins came out of Dead Man's Grotto laughing their heads off, nearly doubled over as I only giggled at Tamaki's disheveled and tired look, the rest of the Host Club trailing behind him.

"You were right, Jenna!" the Twins laughed. "That _was_ fun!"

"You two are _devils_!" Tamaki shouted, pointing a threatening finger at them as the three of us turned, a twins on either side of me.

"Duh!" we all shrugged, then burst into laughter at ourselves.

"Haruhi, you and I shall find something _else_ to do than stay here with these shady characters!" Tamaki announced, grabbing Haruhi's hand and she yanked it out of his grasp and making him look at her with wide eyes.

"And what about Jenna?" she retorted. "Don't you care about the fact that _she's_ with them."

"She's getting to be just as bad!" Tamaki replied. "Perhaps, we should rescue her from developing _worse_ habits!"

"Oh, no," I muttered, staring wide eyes at the crazy blonde as he nearly ran toward me and I shook my head, trying to back away. "No! I'm not developing bad habits! I'm perfectly fine! I'm not-! What are you doing?"

I gave a cry of shock as I was suddenly lifted and flung over a shoulder to be walked away from the Twins. I pounded on Tamaki's back before reaching toward the Twins who grabbed a hand each and pulled.

"Oh, _crap_!" I screamed as Tamaki fell back and we both landed with a grunt as a cloud of dirt kicked up around us.

"Jenna-chan! Tama-chan! Are you ok?" Honey called, hurrying toward us as we both coughed and I scrambled to my feet gripping Kaoru's arm.

"Get me outta here!" I hissed.

"Princess!" Tamaki called then coughed before dramatically crying, "I can't let them corrupt you!"

"Hurry up, Kaoru!" Hikaru growled, grabbing a hand on me and the collar of Kaoru's shirt to drag us away.

"Wait!" Tamaki called in dramatic despair and he scrambled to his feet to run after them. We ran past people and down the dirt roads until we came to a rock formation that I recognized.

"Up there!" I hissed, pointing toward the rocks and we all began climbing into it to hide.

Tamaki ran up and looked around, but didn't notice us before he ran back toward the rest of the group. We all sighed in relief and I sat back as children ran around us, laughing and screaming in delight.

"Now what?" Hikaru wondered, sitting up with Kaoru next to him.

"Now, we can do what we want for now, I guess," I shrugged. "There's some stuff to do here, but nothing _you_ boys would be interested in. You'd think it was boring."

"Well, messing with Milord is _never_ boring," Hikaru grinned, deviously as he started to head out of out hiding place. "Coming, Kaoru?"

Kaoru said nothing as he lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck, making me frown slightly. I soon realized that he didn't want to be away from Hikaru, but he didn't exactly want to go _with_ him either. Coming up with a way to save his face and Hikaru's feelings, I gripped Kaoru's arm and snuggled my cheek to it making both twins frown at me.

"Can I spend some time with Kaoru _alone_ for a while?" I wondered with a smile and batting my eyes comically. "I promise, when we get back to the Mainland he's all yours."

"Aw, fine," Hikaru grumbled, waving them off with a smirk as he slid down the rocks and headed down the dirt road.

"Wait! Hikaru!" Kaoru called, shuffling after him, making me frown in wonder and hurry after him, but he turned and ordered, gently, "Stay there."

I froze, my frown deepening as I watched him hurry after Hikaru who stopped and waited for his twin to catch up. Kaoru spoke to Hikaru for a moment as I watched in wonder at what they could be talking about. Hikaru patted Kaoru's arm before heading down the road again and Kaoru stared after him as I started down the rock to hurry toward him, running a hand gently down his arm.

"Everything ok?" I asked and he only shrugged, not looking at me. "If you wanna go with him, we can. It just looked like you-"

"I wanna spend time alone with you too, but…" he cut in then trailed off and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck again before continuing, "We've never really parted like this, ya know?"

I nodded before slipping my arm around his and he finally looked down at me as I gave a warm smile.

"We'll catch up with him soon," I assured him and he nodded with a small smile of his own. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," he nodded.

* * *

We all groaned as we found a bench to sit on, our feet tingling with pain.

"How _big_ is this island?" Tamaki wondered, leaning on Kyouya's shoulder for exactly one second before the dark-haired boy shoved him away to make him fall off the bench, kicking up dirt as he landed, but he didn't get back up.

"I'm pretty sure we've seen everything here," I replied, looking over the map then closing it. "We can head back to the mainland now and get something to eat before the fireworks start." I looked at my watch and announced, "We have three hours."

"Fireworks?" Tamaki grinned, shooting to his feet and suddenly not tired at all.

"Yes, fireworks," I nodded with a grin of my own as I stood, slowly. "Come on, boys…_and_ girl." I pointed toward the mainland and called, "Back to the land of Mickey!"

* * *

**A/N:** yea, i know. cutsey stuff, but it'll get Ouran crazy again, i promise. lol! reviews?


End file.
